To Save Us
by Zukoscute2
Summary: xSequel to Invincible and Athenax When Kellie returns to the Avatar world for her final time, all hell breaks loose. And turns out, Kellie's the only one who can return things to normal. xCOMPLETE!x
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own AVATAR! God, this is annoying.**

**Here lies the first chapter of the sequel to both Invincible and Athena. To Save Us.**

**Now, I know for the past two stories that I've been naming them after awsum songs, but there's nothing that will describe this story. Just stick with me the whole way, and you'll find out why…**

**Sry! Now, read my story!

* * *

**

Prologue

It had been a year since Zuko had left Kellie, and she was still recovering from the loss.

For that year, Kierra had stayed with her, to comfort her, offer a shoulder to cry on, and more importantly, stop her from hurting herself.

But one day, Kierra disappeared. Kellie knew what happened. She had left. Thinking Kellie was finally better, she had left.

But Kierra didn't even know half of it. Kellie was torn in the inside, though not on the outside. She just wanted to see Zuko again…

One night, Kellie was tossing and turning in her bed, thinking of Zuko.

She thought back. Back to when she had been hurtled to Zuko's world, three years ago. Back to when he had been thrown to hers, just one year ago.

Suddenly, something hit Kellie harder than a speeding softball had done in the Babe Ruth tournaments.

Three years ago, the Master of the Worlds had sent her into the Avatar world, on _August 23rd._ One year ago, Zuko had appeared in her room, on_ August 23rd._

Kellie sat up, and looked over at her calendar. It was too dark to see. She quickly got off her bed, and flipped on the lights. Kellie peered over at her calendar. Sure enough, tomorrow was _August 23rd._ Kellie smiled, then walked downstairs.

Kellie left a note on the table.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you find this note, then I already left. Don't worry about me, I'll be in the Avatar world with Zuko. If you really are scared, then tune in to Avatar on Nickelodeon every Friday night at 8, I'm sure to be there. I doubt I'll ever come back, so don't get your hopes up. But, if I don't ever come back. Tell the whole family that I love them. And my friends. Especially, tell Aaron that I've always loved him and looked up to him. I'll always be thinking of you. And I'll never stop missing you. Hopefully, one day I'll come back, and maybe with the whole gang… Whoops! I'm rambling. Well, good bye, I'll never forget ya, don't' forget me, and never stop loving me._

_With the greatest love ever,_

_-Kellie_

Kellie silently leapt up the steps, into her room, turned off the light, climbed into her bed, and fell asleep.

Soon enough, she was walking down a neon blue tunnel, and saw a man wearing a robe…

* * *

**Before I continue this story, I need to finish my other story, Broken Promises. If u want me 2 hurry up, then go and read my other story and reply. It'll make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write more chapters, faster. So shoo! Go off and help me so you can help yourselves!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	2. Lost Loves Renewed

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR… 

**Yes, I've updated. I won't do it as often as long as I need 2 finish Broken Promises, got it

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Loves Renewed**

Kellie sighed happily as she snuggled closer to Zuko. Boy, would he be surprised to see Kellie snuggling with him!

_Hold on, something doesn't feel right… _

It was true, Kellie couldn't feel the bare, muscular arms of Zuko. And she didn't feel the large amounts of heat he gave off. And she didn't smell the light smell of coal.

Kellie felt cloth where there should have been skin, and normal, human amounts of heat, and most importantly, this person smelled strongly of bad BO.

Kellie cracked an eye open, and nearly screamed at the sight. She was NOT on Zuko's ship. She was in the middle of a forest, and had been snuggling with Sokka!

_Of all people, it HAD to be him._

Kellie looked over Sokka's shoulder at the other sleeping figures. One had an arrow on his head.

_Well, better him than Aang._

Kellie had no idea that Sokka was a light sleeper, so when she crawled out of his arms, he woke with a start.

He gave a battle cry, and went for his boomerang.

He threw it at an alarming speed. Kellie screamed, and shot a blast of fire at it. Knocking it back the way it came.

All this raucous had awoken Aang and Katara. They looked at the two figures in the semi-darkness.

"Sokka, who's that?" Katara asked. Sokka looked back, then looked back to Kellie.

"Don't know, but I DO know she's a firebender!" Aang and Katara took their battle stances. Kellie screamed.

* * *

Kellie's scream was loud, loud enough to alert a certain firebender's ears.

He looked up, then signaled for his men to follow him. They made their way to the scream.

* * *

Katara shot a blast of water at Kellie, but she froze it. Aang blasted her with air, and she was knocked into the path of Sokka's boomerang. It caught part of her arm. She screamed as blood poured from the wound.

"AANG! SOKKA! KATARA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FRICKIN MORONS!" They all stopped and stared at her.

"You-you know us?" Sokka stammered. Kellie glared.

"Of course I know you! You idiots! It's me, Kellie!" They all gasped, then moved to fix the damage they created.

* * *

Kellie winced as Katara tightly wrapped her cut arm.

"Kellie! It's been 4 months! How could you have possibly grown so much?" Aang asked. Kellie looked up with a smirk.

"Sorry, Aang. My time flows different. I've aged three years. I'm 15." A smile crept up on Sokka's face. He just realized how pretty Kellie had gotten.

Aang shook his head. Tears welled in his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T BE 15! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kellie shook her head.

"No, Aang. Not everything's impossible." Aang shook his head again, then ran up to try and kiss her, like he had done three years ago.

Kellie held a hand out to stop him. She caught his head, as he tried to get past her, to her lips.

"Aang, you have no upper body strength. Unlike my boyfriend. And me." Aang looked up at her, confused, while Sokka looked bewildered.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Kellie smiled down at him. He came up just below her breasts. She had grown much.

"Well, considering how loud I screamed, he should come bursting through the bushes in 5, 4, 3, 2, " Zuko came out of the bushes. Kellie stepped into them.

"1." Kellie whispered smugly.

"I have you now, Avatar." Kellie watched her boyfriend as he attacked her friends. She made some minor movements, everything had to go just right, so she could pull a déjà vu from three years ago.

Zuko led his prisoners out of the clearing, and out to the beach. Kellie followed.

* * *

Kellie easily climbed a tree, and watched as Zuko leaned next to the one she was in. She leapt down, and onto his shoulders.

Zuko yelled for someone to get this thing off him. Kellie whispered smugly in his ear.

"Hi, Zuko. I missed you." Zuko stopped thrashing, and turned his head a little. He saw a familiar face smiling at him.

"Kellie?" Kellie smiled, and released his shoulders. Zuko turned around. He couldn't believe it.

"I've missed you." Zuko whispered. Kellie grinned.

"Like I just said, I missed you too." Zuko put both of his hands around her waist, and gave her a quick kiss.

"You have no idea how much I've missed doing that." Zuko purred in her ear. Kellie smiled.

"You have no clue about me." Suddenly, Aang's voice sounded.

"Kellie, this is your boyfriend?" Kellie got out of Zuko's grip, much to his disappointment, and looked at Aang.

"Yes, I'm surprised Zuko hasn't told you." Kellie looked back at him. Zuko blushed.

"Uh, I've been busy." Was his only answer.

**

* * *

YAY! I LUV THIS CHAPPIE! Wut do u think of it? **

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	3. Zhao, Sokka, and Zuko

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Dang it, once I start a story I can't go on a hiatus. It's stupid! I luv 2 write, that's all I can say. (no1 has any idea wut it's like 2 b me. Grr.)

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Zhao, Sokka and Zuko

After Aang and his companions were locked on Zuko's ship, Kellie spent almost all her time in the dungeons. Zuko pulsed with more jealousy and rage then when he had met Kellie's older brother, Aaron.

Zuko didn't even know that another person was falling for Kellie. Sokka. And boy, he had no way of hiding it.

He was a teenager, and teenagers think about stuff. Sokka couldn't help it. He loved Kellie. And as soon as he got the chance, he would prove his love.

Zuko finally lost it. He would make Kellie spend time with him, one way or another.

* * *

At the next port, while Kellie was out looking at trinkets with Iroh, (he had said the two of them needed to 'catch up'.) Zuko got a new cook. And he would be staying in Kellie's room.

Leaving her with only one place to sleep. But why should I tell you where? It's already an overused plotline for ZxK.

* * *

Kellie yelled cheerfully for Zuko when she and Iroh got back. Zuko came out, looking very calm.

"Hi Zuko! Turns out, this was the same port we were at four months ago! And the tailor remembered me! He replaced all my pants and shirts, but I nearly had to burn the building down just so he didn't re-do the dresses and skirts!" Zuko sighed. He honestly wanted to see Kellie wear a dress.

Kellie grinned.

"Zuko, you haven't, uh, done anything to my room while I was gone? Did you?" Zuko looked up.

"Uh, what would ever give you that idea?" Kellie just stared at him while he blushed.

"Call it a hunch. So did you?" Zuko sighed.

"Sorry, but yes. When I was in the port, I hired an excellent cook. He needed a room, so I gave him yours." Kellie raised an eyebrow.

"Uhuh, I'm not buying it. But still, where do I sleep now?" Zuko smirked smugly.

"With me. In my room." Kellie gasped, and her cheeks blushed a bright red.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Zuko grinned.

"And why not?" Kellie gulped.

"I, you, sleep, YOU'RE SIXTEEN, FOR CRIPE'S SAKE!" Zuko chuckled quietly.

"And?" Kellie growled.

"Just because I date you doesn't mean I haven't forgotten when you, when you," Kellie looked away as tears claimed her. Zuko sighed, walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm not a pervert, and we'll just sleep. Ok?" Kellie glared at him, but heaved a sigh.

"Ok. But first, I need to change. Can't walk around like a earthbender, can I?" Zuko chuckled.

"No." And he led her to his room. All the while, Iroh had been surveying all this carefully.

_Looks like Zuko won't be the same, not anymore.

* * *

_

Zuko locked the door behind him as Kellie walked in. She examined his room.

_I like this. Looks better than last time. Course, last time, it was covered in my blood and burnt bandages._

Kellie shuddered at the memory.

* * *

Kellie smiled as she looked at her outfit. It was gold, blue, and silver. (for more information, read Invincible, chapter 14: The Market) But she growled at her hair. It went down to her shoulders, and always got in the way. She looked for some sort of a hair ribbon, but found none.

_Guess Zuko's only one is the one he wears._

Kellie grinned. She wondered if the hair ribbon held Zuko's charming scent?

_That sounded wrong…_

_Shut up._

Kellie sighed, and banged on the door so Zuko could let her out.

* * *

Zuko didn't gape at Kellie like he had the last time, but he grinned at the sight of her. They sighed contently as they walked down the hall.

"So," Kellie looked up a little at Zuko.

"Why ARE you making me sleep with you?" Zuko looked down at her, with jealousy in his eyes.

"I'm jealous of the Avatar and his male companion." Kellie gasped in shock.

"Sokka?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Call him what you want, but he likes you. And I don't like him liking you." Kellie made an 'aww', and rubbed Zuko's burnt cheek.

"So the big bad Zuko, is afwaid his girl will get stowen by a watutwibe wanna-be wawiuh?"

Zuko grabbed her hand, and brought it to his lips.

"Yep. I'll burn him if he touches you." Kellie looked at him lovingly.

"You're worse than back in Ephrata." Zuko chuckled softly.

"That's because now, I know who I'm up against." Kellie kissed Zuko's scarred cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll be the only one who holds my heart captive." Zuko laughed quietly at her joke.

"And I'll make sure your heart never gets free." Zuko would have pulled her in and kissed her, but the ship came to a screeching halt. Zuko fell over, and Kellie on top of him. Kellie pushed herself up, and looked down the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asked. Zuko rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Dunno. I'm going to go check it out." Kelllie offered him a hand up. He took it.

"I'm going with you." Zuko shook his head 'no'.

"Why not?" She whined.

"I've afraid you'll get hurt." Kellie grinned devilishly at Zuko.

"Oh, come on. I haven't had a fair fight in years. And I'm itching to whoop someone's sorry hide." Zuko still wouldn't let her.

"Then, if you let me go, I give you this." Kellie gave Zuko a quick kiss. Zuko smiled.

"Let's go." Kellie grinned. He had said 'let's'.

* * *

Kellie's face was grim when she saw the ship next to Zuko's.

_And yet again, another déjà vu._

She growled as she watched the Admiral on board march off. She slinked into the shadows.

* * *

"Good day, Prince Zuko." Zhao greeted. Zuko grunted.

"Now, now, that's not the way you greet someone, is it?" Zhao looked up at a feminine voice.

"If that's not polite, then this HAS to be!" And a fireball came flying out of the darkness. Zhao evaded it easily. Kellie stepped out. Zhao cocked his head.

"You seem familiar." Kellie took an over-dramatic gasp, raised her right and over her heart, and spoke.

"You don't remember me? That's a shame. I've changed a lot. And I have a thing for firebenders." Zuko growled.

_I hope she isn't saying what I think she's saying._

"I still don't know you." Kellie slapped her head.

"What's wrong with you? Have you been living under a rock, you moron!" Zhao growled, and stepped forward.

Before he could strangle the girl, she pulled out a stream of water, and made it look like her from three years ago. When she was 12. She held it up in front of her.

"Recognize me now?" Zhao's jaw dropped.

"You're, you're," Kellie glared at him from behind the water shape.

"Yes, I'm the girl you beat the crap out of, four months for you, three years for me, and I haven't forgotten." Zhao gave her a sick smile, and stepped right in front of her.

"Neither have I. Nor the things we could have done. Have I mentioned you've gotten more gorgeous since I last saw you?" Kellie hissed like a cat, and made an attempt to burn the sick smile on his face, right off it.

Zhao dodged, and ordered his men to go back to the ship. As he left, he looked back at Kellie.

"Until next time, gorgeous." Kellie hissed again.

"Yah. I can't wait to burn your face into your sick little brain." But Zhao never heard her.

He had already left.

* * *

Kellie walked over to the hatch. Zuko yelled at her.

"Where you going?" Kellie looked back for a moment.

"To check on the prisoners." Zuko growled. Just WHY did she have to spend so much time with them?

_Why not me?

* * *

_

Kellie smiled as she slid through Katara and Sokka's cell bars. Sokka brightened at her presence.

"Hi Sokka. Is Katara asleep?" Sokka looked over at his sister.

"Yup." Sokka sighed. He had to do it now.

"Kellie?"

"Hm?" Sokka took a deep breath.

"I need to know something."

"Sure, what is it?" Sokka walked forward.

"I need to know if I love you." And he leaned down to kiss her. Kellie screamed, and it alerted Zuko on deck. He ran down.

* * *

Kellie looked horrified.

_Zuko was right! He DOES like me!

* * *

_

**OMG! This is so exciting! Don't u agree? **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	4. What Happened In His Ship

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**In 2day's chapter: this chapter follows up chapter 8 of Athena: What Happened In Wenatchee.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: What Happened In His Ship

Kellie dodged Sokka's kiss, but he came back.

Kellie was finally backed up in a corner, and there was only one way out.

* * *

"Sorry, Sokka." She blew a blast of fire at him. He narrowly missed getting bad 3rd degree burns, and this had been enough time for Kellie to slip out of the cell, and run down the hall.

* * *

When Kellie stopped to catch her breath, Zuko showed up.

"Kellie? What happened? I heard someone scream." Kellie looked up at him with an exhausted grin.

"That was me." Zuko cocked his head.

"Why did you scream?" Kellie looked down.

"Sokka tried to kiss me." She whispered.

"I'm gonna kill him." He whispered angrily, but Kellie held a hand out to stop him.

"Please, don't. I'm tired, hungry, and I'm sure that you are too." Zuko was about to retort when his stomach growled and he gave a yawn. She smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"I guess so. After dinner, we need to sleep." Kellie rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming. In _his_ room.

Kellie pulled herself out of his grip, and raced off to the dining hall. Zuko had a hard time keeping up.

* * *

When Zuko arrived, panting, at the dining hall, Kellie had already taken her seat, and was examining her nails. She looked up at Zuko and grinned.

"It's about time you showed up. I swear, it's been 20 years." Zuko laughed.

"How do you run so fast?" Kellie grinned more.

"I'm among top 5 girls in the state when it comes to cross country running. In other words, I among the best of the best." (A/N: in my dreams! I'm not in cross country. Yet. But still, I'm not fast. I doubt I'd be in top 30 in a race.)

"Cool."

* * *

Kellie looked grimly around the room. Only one bed. No cot, no mat, just one, queen-sized bed.

"Don't you like my room?" Zuko whispered in her ear. Kellie looked up at him.

"I like it, just not the bed." Zuko started to ask.

"Why-" Then stopped.

_Oh. That's right. Only one bed._

"Don't try anything funny. Or I swear, you're a dead man. I promise. And I don't break promises." Zuko waved it aside. He took off everything except his pants, and climbed into bed.

Kellie changed into a pair of sea blue pants, and a midnight blue tank top.

As she climbed into bed, Kellie felt one of Zuko's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to Zuko's bare chest. Zuko's hot breath rushed down her neck and made her shudder. Kellie could feel his heartbeat right underneath his skin. And the light scent of coal that surrounded him slowly put Kellie into a deep, and much appreciated, sleep.

* * *

**Fwuffy! I'm not good with fluff, just give me time. And sum fan fics with a lot of it's own fluff. Then I get experience, and ideas. If u want or do not want fluff, just tell me. This story is still being worked out.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	5. Sweetest Memories, Frozen

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**NEW CHAPPIE! YAY!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Sweetest Memories, Frozen

Kellie felt so happy as she began to wake. Happy, comfortable, and warm. Very warm, she snuggled closer to her pillow, and buried her face in it.

_Man, my bunk is a lot cozier than normal._

_You moron! That's because it isn't your bunk!_

_Isn't my-_

Kellie cracked open her eye to see skin. Skin that showed off a very muscular chest.

Her other eye cracked open, and they trailed up. Up to see Zuko smiling down on her. Kellie growled, and turned over.

"Did you have to do that? I was enjoying it." Kellie glared at Zuko over her shoulder, than tried to go back to sleep.

"If it makes you miserable, then yes." She smirked. Zuko pulled her back against his chest, even if she was facing away from him.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to sleep." Kellie murmured.

"Kellie, it's 9 in the morning." He cooed in her ear. She shrugged.

"So what? Sometimes I like to sleep in! It's NORMAL for teenagers to sleep in! You should try it sometime." Zuko grinned, although she couldn't see it.

"I don't like to sleep in." Kellie turned onto her other side and looked at him.

"You're a freak, did you know that?" Zuko grinned.

"Nope. But do you know how much I love doing this?" And he kissed her.

"I have a feeling I know." Kellie whispered.

"Oh? How much?"

"More than anyone or anything could ever imagine." Zuko smirked.

"You're good."

"Thank you. Now can I sleep in now?" Zuko pondered it for a moment, then answered.

"Sure, but I get to do it with you." Kellie shrugged.

"Why not?" Zuko snuggled closer, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Kellie didn't do anything, just enjoyed the warmth he gave off.

"You know, you're like a blanket." Zuko chuckled.

"If I'm your blanket, then I take pride in it." Kellie looked up at him.

"Do you know how wrong that sounded to me?" Zuko shook his head.

"I figured." Zuko was about to kiss her, when there was a tap on the window. Kellie quickly climbed out, to find a bird with a letter attached to its leg, waiting for her.

_Probably from Zhao. Just like last time._

She removed the letter, but there was a pouch on the bird's other leg. It extended the leg with the pouch. Kellie growled.

"Zuko, do you have any money?" Zuko looked up at her, and saw the bird.

"In my desk." Kellie nodded. She went over to his desk, took a silver piece from it, then put it in the bird's pouch. As she walked back to Zuko's bed, she muttered.

* * *

"Stupid delivery birds always want a tip if I ever knew one." Kellie sat on the edge of the bed, and opened the letter. Zuko waited for her to lay back down.

She gasped at the contents, then held it over her heart. Zuko peered over her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked. Kellie looked up at him with a loving smile, then showed him what was held over her heart.

It was a photo, but of people Zuko had never seen.

"Zuko, this is all my family, and my friends." Zuko gasped. Her family was huge!

* * *

Kellie turned the photo over, and saw a circle with a circular arrow inside it. By now, Kellie had figured out it was the Master's sign.

A piece of paper slid off the back of the photo, and Kellie picked it up. She smiled as tears came to her eyes at what it said.

_Hi Kellie,_

_We miss you. Especially Aaron._

_With more love than yours,_

_The whole family and friends._

Kellie scanned over the picture, and her eyes grew wide at one person.

"Hey Zuko, did you know how lucky you are to know your entire family?" Zuko looked up.

"No, why?" Kellie sighed and smiled.

"Cause I don't know all my family." Zuko smirked at the photo.

"I can see why." Kellie glared at him.

"No, Zuko. Before I was born, I think, I had a cousin who's my brother's age. Her name is Desiree." Kellie pointed at a blonde girl.

"So?" Kellie glared at him more.

"Her parents divorced before I could ever meet them. I think it might have been before I was born."

"And?"

"And I only knew her father, my Uncle Ralph. But never knew my Aunt. I do not know her name, but I wish I did. But at least I know what she looks like." Zuko looked up at her.

"How can you tell?" Kellie grinned.

"She's the only one I don't recognize." And Kellie pointed to a woman who must be Desiree's mother.(A/N: I'm not giving a description cause I don't have the faintest idea wut she looks like.)

Zuko looked up at her, and saw her thinking.

_Must be having a trip down memory lane._

Zuko decided. And he was right.

* * *

Kellie was thinking of her memories. And they were all her sweetest memories, and they seemed frozen, inside the picture the Master of the Worlds had taken.

* * *

**Awww, how sweet!**

**Pplz, I'm doing my best with the fluff! I'm just not real good at it! Plz don't b mad! **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	6. Eye Twitch!

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**This chapter is based on an event that happens 2 me commonly during strange, exciting, or unbelievable moments!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Eye Twitch!

Kellie was allowed to keep the drawing in Zuko's room, but something was up. The crew, Iroh, and especially Zuko, were unusually happy.

* * *

Kellie was sitting on Zuko's bed drawing something when Zuko burst through the door.

"Would you mind putting on that gold and red outfit for me?" (for more information, read Invincible, chapter 15: Kierra.)

"Sure." She answered, not looking up. Zuko got suspicious.

"What are you drawing?" Kellie looked up, and gave him a devilish grin.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because," Zuko said. And he began to circle her like a predator would do around its prey. Kellie grew uncomfortable under his gaze, and began to squirm, although she was not being held down.

Suddenly, Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed the drawing out of Kellie's hands.

"ZUKO! DON'T LOOK AT" but Kellie stopped when he laid eyes on the comic strip she had been making. Kellie couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

"DO YOU-laugh- KNOW-big breath- HOW STUPID-lots of laughs- YOU LOOK RIGHT NOW?" Zuko had an abstract look on his face. It had been about him and Katara. First the two had been glaring at each other, then they just stared, then they ran to each other and kissed, then fell down, still kissing, with a crash. (I never made this. I got the idea from musogato . com/ avatar.)

"I WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" Kellie didn't reply, she just laughed harder. She began to turn very blue, very quickly. It was, unnerving.

"Aren't you going to breathe?" Kellie could barely raise her head, but she still shook 'no'.

"Breathe, or I'll give you mouth to mouth." Kellie's face went from blue, to red.

"I would, I would enjoy that!" She gasped. But slowly, she calmed down. But if Zuko made one false move, Kellie might actually laugh herself to death.

"Now, why did you draw this?" Zuko repeated. Kellie grinned.

"Because I like the idea. You and Katara together is the favorite pairing back home. And I'm a huge supporter of that."

"Me and that Water Tribe wench?" Kellie smirked.

"Yup. You guys make a really cute couple. When you 'saved' Katara from the pirates when she stole the waterbending scroll, I have a feeling the whole country thought you loved her. Like I did."

"I only love one person." Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, me?" Zuko grinned.

"Bingo. But why draw this?" Now it was her turn to grin.

"There are many drawings just like that one. Maybe hundreds. And there is lots of fan fiction supporting that relationship." Zuko's eyes got wide, then he collapsed on the floor.

"Zuko? Zuko! ZUKO!"

* * *

As Zuko came to, he realized he wasn't in his room. He was in the infirmary.

"What happened?" He asked, but not expecting an answer. Tough luck, he got one.

"You fainted. Major nervous meltdown. Or something like that. I don't remember what the doctor said exactly." Zuko looked toward the voice. Kellie was sitting in the corner.

"Well, it's because of what you told me that I fainted." Kellie smirked.

"I know. I told the doctor, and he finished what I started. He laughed. Hard." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"How hard?" Kellie shuddered.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Zuko nodded.

"The poor guy laughed himself into a seizure." Zuko gulped.

"Did he, did he make it?" Kellie looked away.

"Yes. But he's hanging by a thread. But I want to know something, if I were to pull this out, would you-" Zuko's head was back on the pillow, he had fainted again. Kellie looked down at her comic strip of Zuko and Katara, then looked at Zuko, gave him a thumbs up, and spoke.

"Roger that."

* * *

Kellie was sparring with Lieutenant Ji when Zuko came up to watch. He had finally gotten out of the infirmary.

_She's pretty good._

He thought, and it was true. She moved with the grace of a waterbender, but with the intensity of a firebender. Plus, Iroh was watching, and when he made a comment on her bending, she made sure to fix it.

She used both of her bending abilities, but more of her firebending. Finally, she called it quits, she was on her knees, gasping.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked, worry etched his voice.

Kellie looked up at him, he was now at her side, looking worried sick.

"-gasp- Yah. Never better." Zuko chuckled.

"Pushed myself too hard. Pretty common of me. In the seventh grade, I ran way too fast. I could barely play goalie during soccer. On my knees for most of my turn. Found out that I was better as a defense on the field." Zuko grinned. Iroh came walking up.

"She sounds just like you, nephew. Wonder how the Fire Lord will react to her?" Kellie's head shot up.

"Fire Lord? But isn't he banished?" Zuko grinned.

"Yes. But he said not to return until I had the Avatar. And where is he? In the bottom of the ship." Kellie lowered her eyes.

_Oh yeah.

* * *

_

Kellie was tugging her shirt to let some air in. Zuko came up to join her on deck.

"Does it always peak 100 here?" Zuko grinned.

"Yup. You should have gotten some of those dresses, so you aren't stuck in long sleeves and pants." Kellie glared at him.

"I hate dresses. Besides, they were all Water Tribe colors. Bet I would lose my head for that one." Zuko smirked.

Just then, another Fire ship pulled up next to theirs. The sudden lurch of the ship sent Kellie over the edge. But she kept a grip on the railing.

"You ok?" Kellie looked up.

"Yup. I'll stay here until we move again. Then I'll bend my way back up." Zuko nodded. Then turned to face Zhao.

* * *

Zhao growled as he looked through his telescope.

_Stupid Prince got MY PRIZE._

Zhao looked back to the Prince's ship. The kid had a right home, so he could do nothing about it. But then, he noticed a gold and red blur, hanging onto the bow of the ship. It let go, and a pillar of water rose up, and pushed theblur back onto the deck.

Zhao grinned.

_An outlaw in Fire Nation's clothes.

* * *

_

Kellie's mouth fell open at the sight of Souzen City, the capital of the Fire Nation. Her left eye began to twitch at the sight. It was a great city. Greater than Seattle!

Her left eye wouldn't stop twitching, she had to clamp her left hand over her eye to stop the muscle spasm.

"Like it?" Zuko asked as he joined her on deck once more. Kellie could only nod.

"You'll love the Palace." Kellie took her hand away and grinned up at him.

"I bet I will."

* * *

Kellie did love the Palace. It was greater than the White House! Not to mention 10 times bigger.

Her eye twitched again, and she slapped her hand over it to stop it.

Her hand fell away when they entered the Throne Room. As Iroh instructed her, she followed behind Zuko and stopped when he did and fell to his knee. Kellie remained standing.

"I have brought you the Avatar, father." Was all he said. Ozai stepped out form behind his wall of flame, and Kellie's left eye twitched like it never had before.

For an old dude, he was hot!

His skin was the same color as Iroh's, his eyes molten amber and gold, and his raven black hair was held in a small topknot while the rest flowed down his back. Not to mention that even with a robe on, you could see every muscle of his torso.

The guy was ripped.

Kellie slapped her hand over her eye again, so it wouldn't be noticed. Ozai never did. He walked up to Aang, and examined him.

"Seems real enough." Was his only response. He noticed a girl in red and gold standing behind his son.

"Zuko, who is this?" Zuko looked at Kellie, then turned to his father to respond.

"Her name is Lady Kellie of the…"

"Of Ephrata."

"Ah, yes. Lady Kellie of Ephrata." Kellie never turned around. She was afraid if she turned around, her right eye would join in and start to twitch as well.

"Ephrata is new to me, but why do you not face me?" In response, Kellie turned around. Ozai's eyes grew wide, then returned to normal.

"What is the reason why you hold one hand over an eye?" He asked serenely and tilted his head. Kellie stuttered an answer.

"M-m-muscle s-s-sp-spasm, my Lord." Ozai smiled gently. Kellie was getting afraid. He was acting WAY too nicely for comfort. Not with what she knew about him.

"It can't be that bad. Take your hand away." Kellie did as she was told and took it away. But her eye immediately twitched and her hand was back in a flash. Ozai chuckled.

"Come here." He ordered. Kellie strode forward, caution in each step. When she was in front of Ozai, he took her hand away, and replaced it with his own.

Kellie's right eye opened wide in surprise. His hand was very big. It covered half her face.

But she closed her eye in relaxation as a wave of warmth emitted from Ozai's hand. It eased the muscles, and Kellie doubted if it would twitch anymore.

"Now, is that better?" He cooed. He took his hand away, and Kellie's eye refused to twitch.

"Th-th-thank you, my Lord." Ozai nodded. Then looked to Zuko.

* * *

When Zuko had seen what his father had done to Kellie, easing the muscles around her eye, and seeing her lean into his hand, Zuko coursed with rage and jealousy. He wanted to engulf him flames, but Zuko didn't even grimace. One wrong move, and permanent banishment was sure to be his.

* * *

Kellie bit her lip as Ozai spoke.

"Zuko, you may return to your old room. With your Lady." Kellie looked up and blushed. Zuko nodded, and left the room. Kellie ran after him. With Ozai staring at her all the way out of the room.

* * *

When Kellie finally caught up with Zuko, her teeth were chattering. But not from cold.

Zuko looked down at her, she was clutching her arms, her teeth were chattering, and she was rather pale.

"Are you alright?" Kellie couldn't answer. Lucky for him, they had just reached his room. Zuko pulled Kellie onto the bed, then looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked and cocked his head. Kellie took a deep breath, then spoke.

"There's something very wrong with your father. There was something in his eyes. I don't know what it is, but it scares me." Zuko sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh. It's ok. Don't be scared." And he rubbed her back. Soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

**YAY! New fluffie! Just wondering, am I getting good at this? Oo, and Kierra makes an appearance soon!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	7. Just How Creepy Ozai Can Be

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Hehe, let the fun begin!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Just How Creepy Ozai Can Be

Kellie stared absently at her breakfast plate the next morning in the Dining Hall. It had been piled high with mild tasting foods, since she couldn't take what the people of the Fire Nation normally would eat.

"Is there something wrong, dear child?" Kellie's head shot up.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong." Ozai didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" Kellie gritted her teeth in frustration.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, don't get angry, don't get angry… _

Kellie told herself.

"I'm fine. It's just," Kellie paused to think of an excuse.

"It's just the people of my land, we, nor me, are used to such grand things. I guess I'm still getting used to it." Ozai nodded. It made sense.

"You must not have a lot of land." Kellie shook her head.

"Ephrata is a small island in the middle of the ocean, we get rare visitors." Ozai smirked.

"I can see why. How come Ephrata hasn't participated in the war?" Kellie gulped. This never occurred to her.

_Don't stutter when you answer, you moron! WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T STUTTER! _

"War? My people never knew there was a war. If there is, it's proof of how small and cut-off my homeland is." Ozai looked fairly surprised.

_This place, it really IS small.

* * *

_

"Ah, so you are my brother's pet now, eh?" A venom voice sounded behind Kellie. She turned around, to see a girl with jet black hair.

"Pet? I'm no pet. I have too much of a will to be one." The girl cocked her head.

"Really?" Kellie gritted her teeth.

_Deep breaths, DON'T GET ANGRY!_

_Shut up. This time, I WANT to be angry._

"Really." The girl's smirk was something Kellie wanted to burn off so bad.

"Fine then, I'll just ignore you from now on, but now, I'll have my breakfast." And the girl walked forward.

Kellie looked away, but stuck her foot out. The girl tripped, and her face landed in Kellie's breakfast.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry, Princess Zula." Zula looked up at her, bewildered.

"You know my name?" Kellie gave her a false smile.

"Yes. I have resources. Like a certain Fire Nation Prince." Zula growled. Kellie was seriously enjoying herself.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Ozai's mouth fell open. This lady, was different. To say the least.

"YOUNG LADY? I BET I'M TWICE AS OLD AS YOU ARE!" Kellie and Zula growled, and their foreheads made contact, when a voice boomed over them.

"ENOUGH!" Kellie and Zula looked up at Ozai.

"You two may fight, but not in here! Go out and spar!" The Fire Lord ordered. Kellie grinned devilishly at Zula, then bowed.

"Thank you my Lord, sorry for the disruption." Kellie said. Then she grabbed Zul by the collar, and dragged her out of the Dining Hall, and out, into the training hall Iroh had shown her. Ozai walked out a separate door, to the balcony over-looking that same hall.

* * *

Kellie changed into the training vest, pants, and boots that Zuko had given her, and walked out onto the arena. Zula was waiting for her.

"Ready to lose?" Zula jeered. Kellie smirked.

"You're outmatched, ya moron!" Zula growled, and sent a blast of fire at her. Kellie raised an eyebrow, and took a step to the left. The fireball just sailed past.

Kellie continued doing things like that. Zula was trying her hardest, but it was child's play to Kellie.

* * *

Ozai watched with interest as Kellie bested his daughter, without even trying.

_The child is good. VERY good._

Soon, Zula was on her knees, wheezing. Kellie walked up to her, and Zula looked up with spite.

"I win." Was all Kellie said. She began to examine her nails.

"Pity. I was expecting a challenge. But I guess I'll just have to find Zuko or Iroh for that." And she turned on her heel, and walked away.

Zula unsteadily got to her feet, and sent a fireball at Kellie. She tilted her head to the right.

"PREDICTABLE!" Kellie yelled in a sing-song voice over her shoulder. Zula growled, and went back to the Dining Hall.

* * *

Kellie hissed in disapproval at the dresses maids held up for her.

"Please, Lady Kellie! Just wear one!" They begged. Kellie folded her arms across her chest, and turned her back on the dresses.

"NO! If I have to wear one of those things to a ball, then I don't wanna go!" Just then, Zuko walked in.

"Are we having trouble?" He asked the maids. They all nodded.

"She won't wear anything!" One whined.

"I can fix that. Kellie, you'd best pick a dress." She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Or what? You know you can't bribe me." Zuko smirked.

"No, but there could be a reenactment of Music Night in here." Kellie's eyes got wide, and she turned to the dresses.

"Dresses! Got it! Right!" And Kellie ran over to one maid holding a crimson dress with no sleeves, and embroidery.

* * *

Kellie sighed unhappily as Ozai held a giant, not to mention extremely boring speech, of thanks to his son for capturing the Avatar, and of the war.

Kellie began to nod off, when the sound of forks and knives clinking against fine China woke her up. She looked around, and ate what was on her plate like everyone else.

Soon, dancing began. Kellie spied Iroh talking to his brother, then pointing at her. Kellie rolled her eyes.

_5, 4, 3, 2…_

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Iroh yelled. Kellie's shoulders drooped.

_1._

"WOULD LADY KELLIE BLESS US WITH A SONG?" Kellie sighed as she walked forward.

"YES." Kellie walked on stage.

_Think of a song, think of a song, THINK OF A SONG ALREADY! DAMN IT! _

_Aha! I got one!_

Kellie cleared her throat, then sang one of her favorite songs.

_When you hear this sound a-comin'_

_Hear the drummers drumming_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_We don't move in any 'ticular direction_

_And we don't make no collections_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_Do you really think I care_

_What you eat or what you wear_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_There's millions of ways to laugh_

_And everyone's a path_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_Everybody join together_

_I want you to join together_

_A-come on and join together with the band_

_We need you to join together_

_Come on and join together_

_Come on, and join together with the band_

_You don't have to play_

_A-you can follow or lead the way_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_We don't know where we're going_

_But the season's ripe for knowing_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_It's the singer not the song_

_That makes the music move along_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_This is the biggest band you'll find_

_It's as deep as it is wide_

_I want you to join together with the band_

_Hey, hey, hey, join together_

_Everybody come on, come on, and join_

_Join together with the band_

_We need you to join together_

_Everybody come on_

_Hey, hey hey_

_Join together with the band._

Kellie hummed the last few chords to the guitar solo, and her song ended. Iroh came up to her.

"Excellent job, miss Kelso." Kellie blushed, and grinned down at him.

"You remembered. How sweet." Iroh chuckled.

"You'd be surprised what this old man can remember."

* * *

After Kellie's song, people told her what an excellent job she did. They asked for the name. ("What do you think? It's called _Join Together_.")

And then, slow dancing came. Zuko asked for a dance.

"It would be an honor." And Zuko led Kellie out to the dance floor.

It was a gentle waltz, and Kellie nearly fell asleep. Until she saw Zhao working his way toward her.

_No. It can't be. Can it?_

_It is. He's going to ask for a dance._

Kellie was about to warn Zuko, when a large hand put itself on his shoulder. Kellie and Zuko both looked up to see Ozai looking down on him.

"Son, may I have a dance with the Lady?" Zuko eyed his father, then spoke.

"Yes, father."

* * *

Kellie kept her eyes down and away from Ozai as they waltzed. Women took Ozai's lead and began to ask Zuko for a dance. He said yes to all. Even if it was for a few minutes.

Kellie was growing uncomfortable under Ozai's stare. Finally, he spoke. But the question took her off guard.

"Have you married my son yet?" Kellie looked up at Ozai. Kellie's green eyes bore into Ozai's molten gold ones.

"N-n-no." Ozai smiled gently down at her.

"Oh." He wouldn't stop smiling at her. Kellie couldn't take it much longer.

Suddenly, one of his hands crept upwards from its spot around her waist, toward the rim of her dress. Kellie gasped, and wrenched herself out of his grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed. But Kellie didn't give Ozai time to answer. She stalked off for Zuko's room.

* * *

Upon arrival, she took the stupid dress off, and changed into black, to suit her mood. She tore her hair out of its bun, and ripped the gold chain from her neck. She looked at it in disgust. She looked at the rubies hanging in the chain, then threw the necklace against the wall.

Kellie flopped down onto the bed, and sighed as she stroked her collar bone. She missed the cool feel of her glass cross.

She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

_I wanna go home.

* * *

_

**Aww, so sad. And the song, _Join Together_, is not mine. It belongs to The Who. GOT IT!  
Lawyers: DANG IT!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	8. Love of Letting

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Or the songs I'm about 2 use…

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Love of Letting

_This chapter is based on the songs, _Let It Be_ and _Love Me Do_ by the Beatles._

Kellie felt a pair of warm lips press against her own, as she slowly woke from a good, heavy sleep.

_Strange. Zuko never kisses me until AFTER I open my eyes. Must be getting desperate._

_If he is, then that's just plain creepy._

Kellie slowly realized something, whoever this person was, they had a chest that was more ripped then Zuko's, and only two people fit that description that Kellie knew of…

Kellie cracked one eye open, and screamed at the sight. Out of nowhere, Kellie bent a waterwhip at the man kissing her.

He wrenched himself away, and steam came off him.

Kellie got off the bed, and looked at him. Her eyes were bigger than 50 cent pieces.

It was Ozai.

After Ozai recovered from the shock, he looked at Kellie with bewilderment.

"You waterbend too?" Kellie slowly backed away, then ran out the door, leaving Ozai standing in his room.

* * *

She sprinted through the Palace, not stopping for anything. She was just a black blur working its way toward Zuko's room…

* * *

Kellie leaned against the inside of the closed door as she ran into Zuko's room. She looked around, and felt comfort that Zuko wasn't around. She didn't want to answer questions right now.

Kellie went through her luggage, and pulled out a small, hand held instrument. She walked over to the balcony that was apart of the room, and sat on the railing, and began to sing…

* * *

Zuko smiled as he walked back from the training hall. He had worked up a good sweat and now was ready for a hot shower. When he entered his room, he heard a voice.

_Love, love me do._

_You know, I love you._

_You know, I'll be true._

_So ple-ease, love me do._

_Oh, love me do._

And he heard a strange instrument playing. He walked out to his balcony, and saw Kellie sitting on the railing, holding a shimmering piece of metal to her lips, and blowing, while sliding the metal back and forth.

_Love, love me do._

_You know, I love you._

_You know, I'll be true._

_So ple-ease, love me do._

_Oh, love me do._

"What are you doing?" Kellie stopped singing and playing and looked at him.

"Singing a song that sorta represents Ozai." Zuko cocked his head.

"How does it represent my father?" Kellie looked out at the city.

"You don't need to know." Zuko walked forward.

"Yes I do, Kellie. He's my father. What did he do?" And he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kellie jumped off the railing, and ran away from his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She hissed.

"Why?" Kellie whirled around to face Zuko. Her face showed anger, but her eyes showed fear.

_But of what?_

"Kellie, it's alright, if you tell me, I'll under-" But Kellie cut him off.

"NO! NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTAND! EVERYONE WILL SAY THEY KNOW, BUT THEY DON'T! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME! THEY WOULDN'T KNOW IF THEY WALKED A MILE IN MY SHOES! THEY'D HAVE TO WALK THE LENGTH OF ETERNITY TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!" And Kellie ran out of the room. Leaving one confused Zuko in her dust.

* * *

She ran down to the training hall. Luckily, it was empty. Kellie started to practice her firebending, but soon stopped. She just started to punch and kick at the air. Soon after that, she started to punch and kick herself.

* * *

Firebenders need to let their emotions out, but Kellie had always done the exact opposite. She held them in. So now, with years of anguish building itself inside of her, she felt the urge to hurt something. And herself was the only option.

* * *

Kellie punched herself until her eye was pure black, and blood came out of her mouth. And so she could spit out a tooth.

Finally, she was on her hands and knees, gasping. Kellie was in bad shape, and needed help.

Unsteadily, Kellie got to her feet, and hobbled back to Zuko's room to wash away the blood. No one could know. She could deal with the pain. It was her own to bear.

But when Kellie got to Zuko's room, she never washed away the blood. She just threw herself on the bed, and began to sing.

* * *

Zuko had been at breakfast when Kellie beat herself up. But when he returned to his room, he heard a sorrowful voice singing.

_Let it be, _

_Let it be._

_Oh, let it be,_

_Oh let it, be._

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_Let it be. Oh! Oh._

He walked to the balcony, and saw Kellie, hugging her knees, singing in a corner, and crying.

_Let it be,_

_Let it be._

_Oh let it be,_

_Oh let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_Let it be. Oh! Oh._

"Kellie? What's wrong?" Kellie looked up at him, then out to the city.

She needed to see individuality, difference, some sort of comfort of seeing nature. Real nature.

But Kellie didn't get that. She could only see metal, metal and the bloody red.

_Weird. Red used to be my favorite color. Now I hate it._

_Shut the fuck up._

And there was no nature. It stung worse than Japanese hornets.

"Nothing." Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Wrong answer. Something's wrong, and I want to know what." Kellie looked up at him, anger evident.

"SHUT UP, WILL YA? GET OFF MY CASE! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Kellie stopped at mother, tears went to her eyes, and she ran and threw herself on the bed.

"MOTHER!" Kellie cried into her pillow. She needed her family, someone to pour her heart and soul into, and relieve her pain.

But her family wasn't here, and, she might never see them again.

_I really looked forward to being an aunt._

Zuko watched her helplessly. If he tried to help, she would hurt herself more. Zuko could only hope Kellie would get over it.

That was the problem with love. You need to love them enough so they can try and fight their nightmares, their torments.

Zuko did it, so could Kellie.

Of course, Kellie was the REASON why Zuko got over it.

Kellie, had only herself.

_Let it be._

_Love me do._

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_You know, I love you._

_Let it be. Oh! Oh.

* * *

_

**Wow, poor Kellie. Must really b feeling bad.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	9. All The While

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Ok, now we check in on Kellie's family!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: All The While

The night of the 23rd, Aaron lay in his college dorm bunk, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't.

"What's up, Aaron? You're always asleep by now." A friend of Aaron's, Austin, said from below him in the bottom bunk.

"I'm thinking about my sister." Austin grunted.

"Dude, get off her case. So she was gone for three months, so some freak who claims he's a Prince shows up in her room, it's no big deal. She's 15, for God's sake. You can't protect her forever." Aaron sighed.

_I know,_ Aaron thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_I just wish I could.

* * *

_

The next morning, as Aaron prepared for class, there was a phone call on his dorm room phone. Obi, another friend of Aaron's, answered the phone.

"Hey Aaron, it's for you." Aaron nodded his thanks, then walked over and picked up the phone.

"Aaron?" A female voice on the other end asked.

"Mom? What is it?" There was a pause before the answer. Was that sniffling he heard in the background?

"Well, I don't know how to put it. It's about Kellie…" Aaron's eyes got wide.

"What about Kellie? What happened? Did she get into another fight? Is she doing drugs? What is it?" Now Aaron confirmed there was sniffling in the background, only it was sobbing.

"She-she-she's gone, Aaron." Aaron's eyes got wide.

"Wh-wh-what?" There was the sound of a man sobbing.

"She's gone. There was a note, and no signs of anything else. He bed was empty, as if she was sleeping and then, she poofed out of think air! Aaron-" But Aaron had already hung up, and running out the door, half dressed in a pair of pants, to his car.

_NO!_ Aaron screamed in his head.

_WHERE DID SHE GO?_ As Aaron drove away from Washington State University, his thoughts finished.

_And why didn't she say goodbye?

* * *

_

Aaron panted like a madman as he rushed through the front door of his house. His parents, and many other family members, were in the living room, and looked up surprised when he burst through the door.

_Just like three years ago._

"Where's the note?" Was all he could manage. His cousin, Haylie, brought it up to him.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you find this note, then I already left. Don't worry about me, I'll be in the Avatar world with Zuko. If you really are scared, then tune in to Avatar on Nickelodeon every Friday night at 8, I'm sure to be there. I doubt I'll ever come back, so don't get your hopes up. But if I don't ever come back. Tell the whole family that I love them. And my friends. Especially, tell Aaron that I've always loved him and looked up to him. I'll always be thinking of you. And I'll never stop missing you. Hopefully, one day I'll come back, and maybe with the whole gang… Whoops! I'm rambling. Well, good bye, I'll never forget ya, don't' forget me, and never stop loving me._

_With the greatest love ever,_

_-Kellie_

Aaron fell to the ground, sobbing. He had loved his sister. His family watched him sadly, knowing they all felt and shared the same pain. Only Aaron's had been magnified ten-fold.

She had looked up to him, truly loved him, spied on him to make sure he did the right things with his girlfriends, like he would have with her boyfriends if he hadn't been at college.

Aaron couldn't believe it. The shock of losing his only sibling, the only person who truly mattered, was too much for his being to handle.

_Why couldn't I have come with you?_ Aaron asked himself. A hand was put on his shoulder. Aaron looked up to see his uncle Donny looking down at him.

"Come on," his uncle said with a feeble grin.

"It's Friday. Let's watch Kellie on TV." Aaron smiled. His uncle was so comical.

_Yah. Let's watch Kellie on TV.

* * *

_

**Aww, so sad. That's a phrase a kid from skool uses. Way 2 much, if u ask me. But, R&R, pplz, it makes my day.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	10. Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**RealiTBYte101: thank u. glad u like the story.**

**ILoveSoraandAangMUHAHAHA: calm down, don't have a heart attack or seirzure or sumtin. here's the next chapter.**

**Yay! New chappie! I've lost my internet connection, so this probably won't b added rite away, like I usually do it…

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Understanding

Kellie cried into the night, and so much, she had to take her pillow and wring it out in the bathroom.

Finally, around 1 in the morning, she calmed down.

_I'm here,_ she decided.

_I probably won't ever see them again,_

_So I better make the most of it._

Kellie snuggled closer to Zuko, for she was starting to, surprisingly, feel cold, and she wanted some of his firebender warmth.

Within minutes, Kellie had fallen into the peace of a heavy slumber.

* * *

Zuko woke up very happy, and felt warmer then usual. He looked down, and saw Kellie's head lying on his chest. He gently stroked her hair, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Kellie moaned as she felt a light pressure on her head. Why did they have to wake her up? She had been having an excellent dream, and it had been of Zuko… 

_Don't enthrall me with the details._

_Don't worry, all that happened was that he took off his shirt._

_You would probably like him to take off something else, too._

_GROSS! How could you suggest that? _

You're a teenage girl, Kelso. It's normal.

_If that's what normal's like, then I am damn happy as a freak._

Kellie cracked open an eye, and peered up. Zuko was smiling down at her.

"Good morning." He whispered. Then kissed the top of her hair.

"Hm." Was all Kellie said. She never said much right after she woke up.

"What? No good morning for me?" Zuko whined. Kellie groaned.

"Good morning. Happy now?" Zuko grinned.

"A bit." Kellie sat up, and stared him in the eye.

"What do you mean, 'a bit'? Isn't it good enough?" Zuko shook his head. Kellie growled, then caught on.

She leaned forward, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Thenshe finished the act by planting her lips on top of Zuko's. One of Zuko's arms wrapped around her waist, while the other went up, and his fingers got tangled in her hair.

Kellie pulled away finally, but Zuko leaned closer, hungry for another. Kellie just turned her head, and got a kiss on the cheek.

"Now is it good enough?" Kellie asked. Zuko smirked.

"Nope." Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Turn around." She ordered.

"What?"

"Turn around." She ordered again. Zuko did as he was told. Kellie grabbed his shoulders, and began to knead them.

Zuko groaned in contentment, and leaned into her touch.

Kellie felt little prickles in her spine when she heard Zuko groan. They traveled up and down, and made her shiver a little. If he groaned again, it would be noticeable.

Finally, she let go, and whispered in his ear.

"How about now?" Zuko sighed.

"Yes. It's beyond good enough. I would like to wake up to that every day, please." Kellie laughed, then grinned.

"Sorry, bud. But unless you got a million gold pieces, I only do that once a week." Zuko groaned in disappointment.

When Kellie heard Zuko groan, once more, the prickles went up and down her spine. Only now, they were shivers. And that caused the rest of her to shiver.

"Well, I don't have a million with me at the moment…" Zuko started, but Kellie's laughter interrupted him.

"Zuko, I was kidding about the money. But still, that's a once a week thing. Once a week in the morning, once a week at night." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"At night too?" Kellie grinned evilly.

"Who knows? You might be really tired after helping your father rule the country." Zuko grinned.

"I'll make sure to work extra hard, once a week." Kellie laughed.

* * *

Kellie admired all the paintings that she passed. Yet again, Kellie had gotten lost, but didn't really care. The Palace was huge, and there were many things Kellie still wanted to see, so she would get herself lost, and look at all the things to see. 

The paintings were all of previous Fire Lords and their Ladies. One Lord looked vaguely familiar as he stood next to his wife.

Kellie peered at the portrait, and realized that it was Ozai. And his wife. She squinted at the plaque beneath the painting.

_Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Sierra _

Kellie looked from the plaque, to the painting. And back again. Sierra looked like a wonderful woman.

"I wonder what she's like? I've never met her, nor seen her." Kellie asked no one. But she still got an answer.

"Sierra was a wonderful girl. You and her would have gotten along perfectly." An elderly voice sounded from behind. Kellie whirled around, and saw Iroh, staring up at the painting too.

"Would have?" Iroh sighed, and looked away.

"You see, miss Kelso, when Zuko was 10, the Lady disappeared from her room one night. No signs of a struggle, no signs of murder or suicide. The window was open, as Sierra always kept it. And there was no note saying she had run away, or there was a ransom on her head. We never knew what happened to her." Kellie felt tattered, even though she never knew the woman.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say. Iroh chuckled a little.

"You two would have gotten along so well." Iroh repeated. Kellie cocked her head.

"Why?"

"You two seem to be the exact same person. Certainly don't look the same, but everything else, even your voice, matches Sierra's. She could fire and waterbend, as well. She loved to cause mayhem when she could around the castle. You both love Zuko, but more importantly, you change Ozai's heart." Kellie's head was nearly on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Iroh grinned.

"You are so like Lady Sierra, that Ozai can't even see that you don't look like her. You act like her too much." Kellie's eyes got wide, and she took a step back.

"Miss Kelso? Is there-" But Kellie cut him off.

"That's why he kissed me. He couldn't tell the difference." She muttered.

"Come again?"

"Yesterday, Ozai kissed me. I didn't know why, but now I do. He thought I was Sierra." Iroh laughed.

"Yes, that would explain things. Well, I must be on my way. You must stop by my room for a good game of Pai Gow. The servants don't believe you beat me three, well, I guess you could say three years ago. Since you've gone through 3 birthdays since you first arrived." Kellie nodded. Been awhile since she whipped Iroh's hide at his own game. But it had been so long, she might not be able to do it again.

"I'll make sure to do that." Iroh grinned, and walked off. Leaving Kellie to stare at the portrait.

_It makes a lot of sense.

* * *

_

**Whoa, that's different. U c, others have done it where they look just like the fire lord's wife, but I changed it! Ha!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	11. Aang

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Here's a note:**

**There's a little talking devil inside me, and she mite make a few appearances. Unfortunately…**

**DEVIL: like rite now?**

**ME: DANG IT! Y don't u ever stay in that special playroom I gave u?**

**DEVIL: bcuz it's a torture chamber and those so called babysitters, r torture specialists…**

**ME: uhhh. Yah, about that,**

**DEVIL: 4get it. Wut's next in the story?**

**ME: well, if I u would have just STAYED IN YOU ROOM! I would have gotten 2 it already!**

**DEVIL: sry!**

**ME: yah, like I'm actually gonna b-lieve that. **

**Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Aang

Kellie was getting bored, and decided to check on Aang, make sure he was as happy as the guards would let him, and that went the same with comfortable.

The thing was, Kellie couldn't find the dungeons, where Anag was being placed under heavy guard.

Even if she could find a door that might lead to the dungeons, there would be guards blocking it, preventing her from entering.

When Kellie ever tried to force entry into these doors, the guards would always shove her back. She would stand up, brush dust off, and walk away. As if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Kellie stared at the ceiling in boredom.

"Ug, nothing to DO in this stupid place!" She muttered.

"If you're bored, I'm sure we can find you something to do." Kellie turned her head to look at Zuko properly.

"I'm not bored, I wander around this place, looking for the dungeons." Zuko's face got grim.

"You can't go down there."

"Why not?"

"Who knows what will happen if you get caught?" Kellie grinned.

"Well, it would certainly give me something to do, if I got caught." Zuko didn't even laugh.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Kellie rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my mom." Zuko picked her off the bed, set her down in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"That's because I care about you."

"Now you definitely sound like my mom."

"I don't care. I don't want you getting hurt." Kellie growled.

"Then give me your mask, broad swords and black outfit! I'll go as the Blue Spirit!" Zuko looked at her, surprised.

"How do you-"

"Do I need to answer that? Now, when are you giving me the Blue Spirit stuff?" Zuko sighed, grudgingly, and disappeared through a door. Only to return with the black outfit, the two swords, and an orange, demonic mask.

"That's the wrong-" Zuko cut her off.

"I know it's different, but Zhao knows my face. You need to be someone else." Kellie raised an eyebrow.

"I thought, that by putting on your stuff, I WOULD be someone else." Zuko gave her a light glare.

"Haha, very funny. Now, put these on." And he tossed her everything except the swords. Kellie held the mask in her hand, waiting for the swords.

He helped put on the sheath across her back, and Kellie shoved the orange mask at Zuko. Once he had a grip on it, Kellie quickly unsheathed the swords and did some pointless tricks with them. Then stabbed and practiced some sword fighting techniques.

Zuko watched with slight awe. Her first time skills challenged his, years of skill, practice with the swords. Kellie sheathed the swords quickly, then turned to the mask.

Zuko handed it to her, and she slipped it over her face. Once Kellie was sure her hair wouldn't get in the way, she grinned at Zuko from behind the orange mask.

"Time for a little fun."

* * *

Kellie crept quietly through the halls, as the Orange Spirit, as Zuko called her. But she saw no one. Which was strange.

* * *

Kellie had no idea where she was, anymore, so when she saw a barred door and didn't recognize it, she crept in.

The halls were made of cold, cruel stone, and there were only a few torches to light the way, but they didn't help much. There were barred doors all around, but Kellie never noticed.

Suddenly, there was a cough, and Kellie whirled around, swords at the ready. But her swords nearly fell at the sight from inside one barred door.

* * *

Aang was on the verge of death, because the guards hardly fed him, not enough to keep him at full strength, but enough to keep him alive. His clothes barely fit.

The only things that kept him going, were the thought of Kellie and Katara's faces, smiling brightly in his memory. Both of Kellie's faces, from when she was his age, and now. All in all, she was prettier now, he liked that streak of purple in the front bang of her hair…

Aang looked up wearily when he heard footsteps.

_Probably another guard._

But it wasn't. It was a figure, adorned in black, with two swords sheathed in the same scabbard, wearing a mask that looked identical to the Blue Spirit's…

_Only it isn't the Blue Spirit._

It was true, whoever this was, they wore an orange mask, not blue. But the design was still the same.

They didn't seem to notice him, and just then, Aang coughed. The figure turned to face him, and Aang saw straight through the mask.

_Kellie.

* * *

_

_AANG!_

Kellie looked unbelievably at the boy in chains. He looked like he was dying!

_But he isn't._

Kellie felt horrible. She walked up to the bars, and grasped them. She could not squeeze through, not even a mouse could.

She looked at the boy. Kellie wondered where she was, when it hit her.

She was in the dungeon, the main ways in were guarded, she had came in through the back door!

"Aang…" She whispered. Her voice ruff and coarse behind the mask. Aang didn't recognize her.

"How do you know my name? Are you a demon, coming here to end my painful life?" Kellie smiled gently from behind her mask.

"No, I'm an angel, come to help you."

Then Kellie removed her mask. Her face revealed, she also removed the tight hood from her head, revealing her hair. Aang felt relieved to see the bright green eyes.

"You look," Kellie finished his sentence.

"Like the Blue Spirit? That may be, but I'm the Orange Spirit." Aang nodded.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"Because I was worried, about yours, and Katara, and Sokka's, well being. I snuck down here to make sure you were alright." Aang gave a weak smile.

"Well, I am now. With you here." Kellie gave a little chuckle. Aang yawned.

"Will you sing for me?" Kellie perked up.

"What?"

"Sing for me. The General said you have a beautiful voice. Please sing." Kellie nodded.

_Think of something to sing!_

_I can't! I've already sung my favorite songs!_

_THINK OF ONE!  
_

Suddenly, a song Kellie loved to sing, popped into her head. It was from one of her favorite Who albums.

_Up here on the ledge _

_I'm getting pushed to the edge_

_People line up behind me to step into my shoes_

_Up here in the precipice_

_I'm getting close to my nemesis_

_People fighting each other, to jump into my blues_

_There's a young kid inside me somewhere_

_He stays up all night, a vampire that never dies_

_With the blood and the moon in his eyes_

_I hear his voice when I'm coming down_

_Sleep is for fools, who never see the sun rise_

_Who never get to live twice_

_I was a face in a magazine_

_When you were still playing with your plasticine,_

_Now you're doggin' my tail, ridin' the slipstream,_

_You can take the fans and the enemies_

_The little girls who squeeze and tease_

_Then pass on their social disease_

_Go get your penicillin_

_I know you young and dumb_

_I know where you're coming from_

_Don't know where you're goin' to_

_But I been there same as you_

_You're running out of ideas_

_And new hats to try on_

_I know you middle age_

_Same song, different page_

_I know what you're goin' through_

_Made the same mistakes as you,_

_All you want is some hope_

_And a shoulder to cry on._

_There's a stranger inside me somewhere_

_That shadow behind me don't even look like me_

_An echoed apology_

_He's a wolf in sheep disguise_

_I wake up in places I don't even recognize_

_Pretender in paradise_

_It's your turn, step up and take it_

_If you've got the guts to hang on you can make it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Oooooh, take it_

Aang smiled as her song finished.

"I like that song, what's it called?" Kellie looked up at him, and smiled. As she had sang, she had sunk to the floor.

"It's called _It's Your Turn_." Aang nodded.

"Sing me another song written by the people who wrote that." Kellie nodded, and only one song came to mind.

_No one knows what it's like _

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams_

_Aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_Aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Kellie looked over her shoulder at Aang, and smiled. He was fast asleep. Kellie sighed, and stood up. Pulled her hood over her hair, and her mask over her face, becoming the Orange Spirit once more.

Grudgingly, she walked out of the dungeons, but not without whispering something to warm Aang's dreams.

"I'll get you out of here, Aang, I promise."

* * *

**Aww, so sad. And those songs I used, belong to The Who. Not me. And that last song, Behind Blue Eyes, is the original song. Not the new version done by some new band. When I found out that another band used Pete Townshend's song, I was enraged.**

**Sora's Girl AkA JRL: ok. Let's just go with, glad u like the story.**

**Lopchop: yes, now u know. And u thought it would b a Zuko/Kellie or Kelly/Aang chapter. HA! I wouldn't put Kellie with Aang if my life depended on it! (well, I mite, I just wouldn't like it.)**

**Xxmango: thanx. U should have replied 2 the other stories, so I knew. But here's the update above u.**

**That's all, folks!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	12. Zhao

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Lopchop: oo, I just thought… LITTLE DEVIL: but u don't think! ME: would u shut up 4 once? Anyway, I didn't know u thought of it as jealousy. O well!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS: lopchop's Sakura, The YuYan Archer. It'll rock ur sox. Or sumthin like that.

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Zhao

For a month, nothing happened. Kellie mainly kept to herself, trying to think of a way to get Aang out of the Palace so he could save the world. But Kellie couldn't see anything.

As the days wore on, and the comet got closer, everything got bleaker for Kellie. No matter how red the sky got.

There were only three months left until the comet arrived, and Kellie could feel its presence drawing nearer and nearer, every day.

She could tell by the fact her firebending got stronger, while her waterbending grew weaker.

Kellie feared when the comet finally arrived. She was already losing it now, with the comet months away. But what would happen to her when Souzen's comet lit up the sky?

Kellie would always shove this thought from her mind, and train twice as hard.

* * *

Kellie always trained with her swords and bending in the training hall, but for any other training, she was in Zuko's room.

* * *

And this was where she was when Zhao was walking down the hall, and Zhao passed Zuko's room, and her a female voice huffing and puffing from inside.

"50. 51. 52. 53. 54…" Zhao opened the door to see Kellie, holding herself up off the ground, but doing pushups.

"58. 59. 60." Kellie fell to one knee, and took deep breaths. Her back, stomach, and arms all ached considerably, but she paid no mind to her protesting muscles.

Just before Kellie started doing pushups, she looked up, and saw Zhao peering through the door.

"What do _you _want?" She spat. Zhao walked in, and smiled at her a slightly sick smile.

"I just happened to be walking down the hall. But, what are YOU doing?" The expression on Kellie's face was unreadable.

"Pushups. And now, sit ups." And Kellie began another part of her training.

"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10." Kellie kept going. And ignored Zhao.

"13.14.15.16.17. Are you going to leave?" Kellie had stopped doing sit ups and looked angrily at Zhao.

"Why should I? We're alone, we might as well have some fun." Kellie growled and stood up. She walked over to Zhao and held a giant flaming fist in his face.

"Get out of this room. And I never want to see your gorilla-looking face in here ever again, got it?" Zhao pushed her fist aside, and pulled her close.

"Gorilla face? That hurts." And his lips leaned towards hers. Kellie took her flaming fist, and shoved it in Zhao's mouth, then his eye, then his nose. Blood spurted out of his mouth and nose, and it got on Kellie's orange outfit, leaving horrible, crimson stains on her shirt and pants.

Zhao's hands rushed to stop the blood, and he ran from the room, Kellie yelling after him.

"TOLD YA I COULDN'T WAIT TO BURN THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!"

* * *

Turns out, Kellie had broken Zhao's nose, knocked out about half a dozen of his teeth, and all the wounds would have serious after burns scars. Kellie felt proud.

When Zuko heard about the great Admiral Zhao being injured by the mysterious Lady Kellie, he rushed to his room, to see Kellie doing more pushups.

"Is it true?" Zuko asked excitedly. Kellie stopped her exercise, and looked up.

"What?"

"That you beat up Zhao?" Kellie grinned.

"Yup. All I can say is, he had it coming." Zuko nodded.

_He's had it coming for years.

* * *

_

**Sry bout the short chappie. Can't think of anything else 2 say. I'll update soon!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	13. Zuko

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. How many god dang times do I have 2 say this?

**ADVERTISEMENT: Firework13's Mightier Than The Sword, which will b ending in 2 chapters. And lopchop's Sakura The YuYan Archer. These stories will NEVER disappoint u!**

Chapter 12: Zuko

Another month passed, and Zhao hadn't shown his face once since Kellie had burned it.

_I feel so proud._

Kellie thought with a giant smirk.

* * *

Kellie also tried to avoid speaking as much as she could. Why? Because now, with the comet so near, every time she spoke, licks of flame would jump off the end of Kellie's tongue.

So now, to help keep much of the energy of the comet at bay, Kellie trained past the point of exhaustion. She would train so much and so hard she would vomit, but still keep bending.

One day, Kellie collapsed on the floor of the training hall, and couldn't get up, she was too deprived of rest and a proper meal.

* * *

Zuko wondered where she had went on this day, and asked anyone if they had seen Kellie. They all said no.

Zuko began to panic, and ran through the Palace, looking for her.

* * *

Finally, he burst into the training hall. Zuko was scared out of his mind to see Kellie lying on the floor.

Zuko ran up to her, and saw she was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style, and felt a sudden wave of power go over him when Zuko came in contact with her skin.

Zuko sent a punch out into the air, to get rid of the energy, then took Kellie back to his room. Not knowing the Fire Lord was watching.

* * *

Ever since Kellie had begun to lose control of her bending, Ozai had watched her try and burn off the raw energy building up inside her. And he was surprised at how well she could burn off so much.

But pity for the girl came when he saw she pushed herself to the brink of sickness. Ozai panicked slightly the first time she collapsed out of exhaustion. But Kellie got up after a few minutes.

So Ozai wasn't surprised when it became repetitive. The day Kellie was out for hours, Ozai grew worried.

_She's never out this long. Poor Sierra._

When Ozai saw his son come in and cart off with the girl he mistook for his wife, he grew enraged.

He turned smartly on his heel, and disappeared.

* * *

Kellie moaned as she felt a cold liquid rush past her cracked lips and down her throat, which felt so much like the Sahara.

Kellie tried to open her eyes, but she simply didn't have the strength. So instead, Kellie tried to make her self known.

She tried to wiggle her finger, jerk a leg, or make a whisper. But her legs and fingers felt like stone. The only thing that could move was her lips, now that they had moisture.

"Zuko,"

* * *

Zuko blinked. He thought he heard Kellie whisper. Or at least, heard _someone_, whisper. He looked around his room, and saw no one. That's when he heard the whisper again.

"Water," Zuko looked down, and saw Kellie trying feebly to open her eyes, and talk normally.

Zuko put the bottle of water back to her lips, and smiled when he heard the excited gulps that meant Kellie was taking in the much needed liquid.

* * *

Kellie finally managed to open her eyes, and looked at Zuko.

"Hello, scarface." Kellie whispered with a grin. Zuko gasped, and looked down at her. He did nothing, just started to kiss her cheek again and again. Tears of joy started to leak from his eyes. Kellie would always wipe them away.

"It's nice to know you're alright." Kellie nodded in agreement.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. Got it?" Kellie rubbed his cheeks. Zuko couldn't help but smile at this.

"Got it." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast from her past hit Kellie. She knew how to get Aang out! Why didn't she think of this before!

"Zuko, I'm hungry." Zuko nodded, and rushed out of the room, and down to the kitchens. Obviously, he thought she didn't have the strength to go down there herself.

_Fine by me, I wanted that.

* * *

_

Kellie rushed over to Zuko's wardrobe, and began to dig through the drawers. Eventually, she found what she was looking for.

Kellie saw the black ninja suit, the twin broadswords, and two, orange and blue, demonic masks.

Kellie slid into the ninja suit easily, and slung the swords once more across her back. Kellie stared at the masks for a minute, contemplating which one to use, then grabbed one, and slid it over her face.

Kellie ran silently from the room, heading for the dungeons, and never looked back.

She never heard Zuko yell when he saw Kellie was no longer in his room.

* * *

**UHOH! Which mask did she take? I dunno, but I will in the next chappie! But 1st, I need 2 update my other story, Bringing Her Back. C ya!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	14. Ozai

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Hehe, let the fun begin…

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Ozai

Zuko yelled in surprise when he saw his bed no longer held the fifteen year old girl. He rushed to his wardrobe, and opened the third drawer down on the left side.

Sure enough, his ninja outfit was gone, and so were his twin broadswords. And instead of two masks, there was one…

Zuko raced off to the dungeons, the place where Kellie was sure to be…

* * *

Aang looked up with little strength he still had at the sound of footsteps.

_Maybe it's Kellie._

He thought hopefully. Dismay washed over him when he saw the blue mask instead of orange…

* * *

Kellie sighed as she watched Aang hang his head in defeat. He had expected the orange mask, which was hers, and not the blue one, which was Zuko's.

_I had to, Aang. It's to assure my safety. Zuko can't be blamed this way, if I'm caught._

"Aang, it's me." She whispered. Aang's head shot up with delight.

"You came," he whispered coarsely.

"Never leave a friend behind. But this time, that rule will be broken." Aang got confused. What did she mean by that?

"Broken?" Kellie removed her mask, and took down her hood.

"You're leaving, tonight. Katara and Sokka will be fast behind. But I stay." Tears started to run down Aang's cheeks gently.

"No." He whispered. She just shook her head.

"I don't know how to explain this. But you're more important to the world than I am. And you need Katara and Sokka. I'm just a casualty." Aang shook his head.

"Not to me." Kellie shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Aang sighed. He agreed, then asked something.

"Before you let me go, will you sing for me one more time?" Kellie nodded.

"One more time." Kellie cleared her throat, and began.

_Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear?_

_Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here?_

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried_

_Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said good-bye?_

_Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?_

_All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke_

_Let me whisper in your ear:_

_Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here?_

_Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet_

_I hate that sadness in you eyes_

_But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said good-bye?_

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_But Angie, I still love you, baby_

_Ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes_

_There ain't a woman that comes close to you_

_Come on Baby, dry your eyes_

_But Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive?_

_Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried_

Kellie hummed the last bit, then looked up at Aang. He was smiling weakly. She grinned.

"Just to let you know, that was written by two men." Aang nodded.

"Time to go," he whispered. Kellie nodded, then put her hood and mask back on.

"Ya, time to go."

* * *

Zuko panted as he ran into the dungeons. He stopped as a familiar, beautiful alto voice wafted through his voice._Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried _

Then some humming, and Kellie's voice followed.

"Just to let you know, that was written by two men." Then he heard the Avatar's voice. Zuko suddenly felt fear course through him.

"Time to go," the Avatar said. Then Kellie spoke.

"Ya, time to go." Zuko saw the blue mask, and nearly screamed.

Kellie was doomed.

* * *

Along the way, Zuko had told some guards the Avatar might try and escape. This was serious. He had just sent Kellie to her death.

* * *

Kellie pulled out a bobby pin, and stuck it in the lock to Aang's cell. She smiled from behind her mask when she heard the lock give a 'click', then the door swang open.

Kellie walked up to Aang, and sliced the shackles away clean.

Aang followed her quietly as she ran down the hall, up and out, to his freedom.

* * *

Aang held a hand up to his face to push back the glare of light. Real light, from many torches. And the metallic sheen of gold.

But his happiness was short lived, when he heard hundreds of feet running down toward him.

Aang felt arms wrap around him, and throw him toward the door.

"GO!" He heard a high pitched female voice scream. He ran through the giant doors closest to him.

Aang felt relief when he saw that it led outside. But this wouldn't last long, he still had to get out of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Kellie drew her swords quickly, and prepared for the army of firebenders fast approaching.

* * *

The long line of guards stopped when they saw the figure in black with the blue mask. Some remembered the demonic face from when it had came and stolen the Avatar.

The Blue Spirit was back.

* * *

Zuko waited for Kellie to come running down the hall, but she never came. Then Zuko realized, she was heading for the Entrance Hall, the quickest way out.

Zuko sprinted, he would not let Kellie die under the identity of the Blue Spirit.

* * *

Kellie had no idea what was going on, or what she was doing, as she avoided fireballs, spiked tetherballs on chains, spears, and more. She only focused on surviving.

She swatted everything deadly away with her swords, but everything seemed to freeze as a familiar voice wafted through the air.

"See, my Lord? He came back, to reclaim his prize once more." Kellie turned her head, and saw Ozai and Zhao standing in front of the Entrance Doors. Ozai looked at her in disbelief, but was forced to believe.

Suddenly, Kellie heard the whizzing of an arrow slicing through the air behind her head. Kellie flung herself to the floor, but was too slow. The arrow caught the back of her head, and tore off the hood of her outfit along with her mask.

* * *

Kellie lay on her face, with her dark red hair making a pool around her head. But as she lifted her head, it made a veil, covering her face. But it would be a short-lived veil, as soon as her hand traveled to her face…

* * *

Kellie, on instinct, raised a hand to her aching head. But when she didn't feel the cool, hard surface of her mask seeping through her glove, she screamed.

Instead of the hard, wooden surface of the Blue Spirit mask, Kellie felt the soft and gentle curves of her cheek. Her mask was gone, her identity was revealed…

"You're not the thief from 5 months ago!" Kellie looked up, and grinned at the sight of Zhaos' face. It was worse than Zuko's, but Kellie focused on the situation at hand.

"Of course not. I wasn't even here 5 months ago." Zhao scowled at her while Ozai just stared.

"Sierra, why did you do this?" Kellie felt her heart start to increase in beating rate at this statement.

"Sierra? I'm not Sierra." Ozai shook his head, and walked up to Kellie, and cupped her face in his hands.

"They've confused you, Sierra. Lied to you, taken away your memory, and changed your personal appearance. But I know it's still you." Kellie wrenched her face out of his hands, and hissed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. But I'm just a nobody. Don't mistake me for someone else." Ozai shook his head, and yet again cupped her face in his hands, and stared into her green eyes.

_They're exactly like I remember them,_ Ozai thought.

_WAKE UP! She's not Sierra, she's different._

_No she isn't._

"I can't mistake you for anyone else, Sierra. I know it's you." Kellie gritted her teeth, and stood up. And looked down at Ozai, still on his knees.

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL RIGHT NOW!" Ozai sighed, and turned to the guards.

"Take her to the dungeons, then find the Avatar. He couldn't have gotten far." The soldiers nodded, and many immediately ran over to Kellie, and wrapped her in chains. Kellie started writhing and screaming.

* * *

Zuko burst into the Entrance Hall too late, all he saw was Kellie being led away, writhing in her chains, being led to the dungeons. Zuko nearly let a tear run down his cheek. Nearly.

Zuko turned on his heel, and walked back to his room. It was now 11 at night, and he needed to sleep.

Upon entering his room, Zuko threw a golden ring into the corner.

Needless to say, Zuko found his bed was very cold that night.

* * *

Ozai calmly walked down the dungeon hall, when he heard a familiar voice float through the air._My life's, in jeopardy _

_Murdered in cold blood is what I'm gonna be_

_I ain't been home since Friday night_

_And now my wife is coming after me_

_Give me police protection_

_Gonna buy a gun so_

_I can look after number one_

_Give me a bodyguard_

_A black belt Judo expert with a machine gun_

_Gonna buy a tank and an aeroplane_

_When she catches up with me _

_Won't be no time to explain_

_She thinks I've been with another woman_

_And that's enough to send her half insane_

_Gonna buy a fast car_

_Put on my lead boots_

_And take a long, long drive_

_I may end up spending all my money_

_But I'll still be alive_

_All I did was have a bit too much to drink_

_And I picked the wrong precinct_

_Got picked up by the law_

_And now I ain't got time to think_

_Gonna buy a tank and an aeroplane_

_When she catches up with me_

_Won't be no time to explain_

_She thinks I've been with another woman_

_And that's enough to send her half insane_

_Gonna buy a fast car_

_Put on my lead boots_

_And take a long, long drive_

_I may end up spending all my money_

_But I'll still be alive_

_And I'm oh so tired of running_

_Gonna lay down on the floor_

_I gotta rest some time so_

_I can get to run some more_

_She's comin'!_

_She's comin'!_

Ozai stopped at Kellie's cell and looked in. She was balled up in a corner, her knees being hugged against her chest, and her hair pressed against her back and the wall.

Kellie had been singing with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes hollow. Ozai felt a twang of pity.

"Can I get you anything, Sierra?" Kellie looked up at him, and glared.

"Yah, you can leave and not come back until you realize I'm not your runaway wife." Ozai, surprisingly, nodded.

"I guess, then, I'll never be back." Kellie gave a dark grin.

"Good. I like it that way." As Ozai walked up to the light of the rich folk, Kellie started to sing again.

_Out here in the fields _

_I fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living_

_I don't need to fight_

_To prove I'm right._

_I don't need to be forgiven._

_Don't cry_

_Don't raise your eye_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Sally, take my hand_

_Travel south cross land_

_Put out the fire_

_And don't look past my shoulder_

_The exodus is here_

_The happy ones are near_

_Let's get together_

_Before we get much older_

There was one more verse to the song, but Ozai didn't hear it, as he had just closed the door to the dungeon. Kellie's voice was lost to the darkness.

But one young woman heard Kellie sing. Sing to keep her sane. The woman sighed.

_I should let Ozai know._

_No. He abused me. He doesn't need to know._

_But he loved me._

_No he didn't. _

And with that, the woman left. Kellie's singing truly lost in the darkness. For no one could hear her sorrowful voice sing.

* * *

**Sry bout the long wait. My computer wuz messes up, so I couldn't get it 2 turn on. Hope u like it. those song i used r not mine. the first one is called Angie, and it's owned by the Rolling Stones. the 2nd and 3rd songs are called:(in order) My Wife, and Baba O'Riley. those 2 r owned by The Who. get it? got it? good.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	15. You Can't Love Him

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I saw the new episode of AVATAR! I luv it! I luv how Jun called Katara Zuko's girlfriend, I luv how Katara said "aww, how sweet. Give him a kiss next time you see him, will ya, Aang?" ignoring the gay-ness, it wuz so sweet! I LUV IT! I sense new feelings immerging, and I don't care much who they're from! But preferably, Zu/Tara.**

**Time 4 Kierra 2 finally make her appearance…

* * *

**

Chapter 14: You Can't Love Him

Kellie sighed as she woke up. She was extremely warm. How was this possible? Maybe she was back in Zuko's bed, snuggling with him. But then why did her back hurt so much? The mattress was so soft, Kellie had to always jerk some limb just to make sure she wasn't floating on air.

Kellie cracked an eye open, and sighed at the sight that had awaited her for hours.

Zuko had crept down to the dungeons, unlocked Kellie's cell, entered, closed the door, the spooned up behind Kellie in her sleep.

Kellie grinned, and poked Zuko in the shoulder. No reaction. She poked a little harder, and Zuko gave a grunt, and turned over. Not good enough. Kellie jabbed her finder into Zuko's shoulder. Zuko raised a hand over to the sore spot on his arm, then turned to face Kellie.

"So you were awake," Kellie said with a little laugh. Zuko gave her a fake scowl.

"Yes, but you had to go and poke me. It's gonna be sore for weeks." Kellie made an "aww" sound, and purred in his ear.

"Sit up, and I'll make it better." Zuko did as he was told, and Kellie rubbed the red mark where her finger had stabbed him. Zuko moaned, and leaned into her.

* * *

Kellie, surprised the weight, leaned into the wall. It caught her, and now Zuko's head was in her lap. He grinned up at her.

"Now _this_ is how I'd like to wake up." Kellie giggled, then leaned down and kissed Zuko tenderly on the lips.

Zuko's fingers came up, and traced her jaw. They went up, and gently ran over her cheeks. Finally, Zuko's hands reached Kellie's ears, Zuko pressed his hands tightly over her ears, and pulled her closer.

Zuko sat up, and wrapped his arms around the small of Kellie's back, pulling her closer. Eventually, the two came up for air. Zuko started to kiss her neck. Kellie could feel her heart beating as fast as a humming bird's wing. Possibly faster.

Zuko stopped kissing Kellie's neck, and started to kiss her collarbone. Kellie moaned, and Zuko smiled against her skin.

_She's like butter in my hands._

But when Zuko started to push the boundaries of where he kissed, Kellie pushed him away.

"If you want to go any further, you're gonna have to marry me." Zuko smiled, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Then let's get married." Kellie gasped, and tried to pull back. But the wall and Zuko's arms around her waist fore bade her to move.

"Zuko, I'm not gonna marry you just so we can 'do it'." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Then let's not get married just to do it. Let's get married because I love you, and I know you love me. You told me at Prom." Kellie blushed. It was true. She had told Zuko she had loved him at Prom.

"Ok." Zuko smiled.

"Great, I'll go get the ring, and be right back.I'll propose, then escape, and run to the Earth Kingdom. Get married, and live happily ever after." Kellie sighed.

"I wish it could be that simple, Zuko. But what about after? Where will we live? We certainly can't live in the Fire Nation." Zuko shrugged.

"Well, we could always go back to your world." Kellie shook her head.

"No way. If my parents knew I got married at fifteen, they'd kill me. Then my brother would kill you." Zuko racked his brain for a solution.

"Then we can live on my ship. Travel around."

"I like the sound of that." Zuko gave her a quick kiss.

"Great. It's decided then. I'll go get the ring, and our happily ever after can begin." Just then, they heard footsteps. Zuko knew what was coming, and gave Kellie a sharp slap on the cheek.

Tears ran down from Kellie's eyes as she looked up at Zuko.

_He HIT me!_

Suddenly, Zhao appeared at the door way.

"What are you doing here, Prince Zuko?" Zuko gave Kellie a fake glare over his shoulder. And gave her a wink.

"Just giving her punishment for stealing the Avatar." Zhao looked over his shoulder, and smiled with satisfaction at the sight of a bruise on Kellie's cheek bone.

"Keep up the good work." Was all the Admiral said before he was gone.

"Why did you hit me?" Kellie asked quietly once Zhao was gone. Zuko turned to face her, and grabbed her hands.

"I hated to do that, but if Zhao found out the real reason why I was here, then we'd both be stuck here for a long time." Kellie nodded in agreement.

She watched with a slight sorrow as Zuko left her.

* * *

As Zuko walked excitedly down to the dungeons, he heard some guards talking.

"So who's gonna be her executioner?" The other guard shrugged.

"I hear the Fire Lord's gonna do it himself." His partner gasped.

"Really big then." The first soldier nodded.

Zuko didn't hear anymore, for he was running down to the dungeon, a golden ring in hand.

* * *

Kellie looked up happily when she saw Zuko's boots outside her cell.

Zuko came in, and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Quick, put this on. We have to hurry." And he tossed a black cloak with a hood at her. Kellie slipped it on, and the hood over her head. It covered her face.

Zuko grabbed her hand, and led her to the back door out of the dungeon.

"What's going on?" Kellie asked quietly and fearfully.

"I think they're planning to have you executed. We have to get out of the Fire Nation by tonight." Kellie gasped, and hurried.

_I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

_No one does. But we have no choice in that, do we?

* * *

The two benders hurried through the markets of Souzen, and Kellie made sure to keep her hood down over her face. After all, she was a criminal, and there were way too many witnesses._

Finally, they reached the harbor.

Zuko led Kellie up the ramp, and onto a ship. As soon as the ramp was up, the ship pulled out. Kellie smiled at the familiar roll of the waves below her feet. And giggled when she heard several soldiers run over to the railing and barf.

Finally, someone came up and removed Kellie's hood. She looked up, or rather down, to see it was Iroh.

"Good to see you again, Iroh." Kellie said with a fancy bow. Iroh laughed at her politeness.

"Likewise, miss Kelso." Suddenly, she remembered something.

"I know it's a little late, since we're not in the Palace anymore, but how about a game of Pai Gow?" Iroh beamed.

"No, it's not too late, and yes." And Iroh led Kellie up to the Captain's Coop for a good game.

* * *

"And THAT is how you beat the great Dragon of the West at Pai Gow!" Kellie announced as she made her finishing move at Pai Gow, and once more beat Iroh. The spectators watched earnestly and cheered. Iroh laughed heartily, came around the table, and gave Kellie a good thump on the back.

"Well, played! Miss Kelso! You've done it again! Well played!" And with one more good hearty thump on the back, Iroh returned to his side of the table.

"Now, who would like to perform miss Kelso's spectacular stunt?" Men lined up for a chance.

And Kellie, slipped out of the room, and down onto the deck.

* * *

Kellie leaned against the railing, and heaved in great amounts of the salty sea air into her lungs.

Strong, warms arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer to a strong chest. Kellie turned around, and smiled up at Zuko. He returned her smile.

"Uh, Kellie, I was wondering," Kellie tilted her head. She had forgotten her and Zuko's talk in the dungeon.

"Yah?" Zuko fell to a knee, one of his hands grasped hers, while the other held something tight in his fist.

"Will you marry me?" And he revealed what was clenched in his fist. It was a golden ring. Zuko slipped the ring around the fourth finger on Kellie's left hand. The ring finger.

"…Yes…" She whispered so quietly, Zuko almost didn't hear her.

When Zuko did hear, he smiled up at her. He stood up, and pulled Kellie very close to him. Kellie returned his smile. Zuko almost kissed her, when a clear, liquid voice, along with what sounded like hundreds of other, rang out.

"_STOP!_" Kellie broke away, and ran over to the edge. She couldn't believe what she saw. In the water, there were hundreds of mermaids, some men, others women. And standing above the water, on melted rock, stood pillars of fire, only vaguely resembling men.

"What?" Kellie gasped. Then, among the mer-people, Kellie saw one with purple wings. She stood out like a sore thumb.

Kierra.

"Kellie, what's going on?" Zuko asked from the middle of the deck. He was pissed that someone ruined the moment.

"Z-Z-Zuko, t-t-they're here, gods, so many. Water and Fire…" Kellie stuttered. Zuko took a sharp intake of breath, and ran over to the railing. He nearly fainted. She was right. The pillars of fire were the Fire gods, while the mer-people were the Water gods and goddesses.

"What do you want?" He yelled at the gods. A merman, known as Haiku, spoke up.

"You cannot marry the girl. She is of Water _and_ Fire. A half-blood, and you are a sickly pure blood of Fire. Pure bloods and half-bloods do not marry. It is impossible. Pure bloods marry pure bloods, and some make half-bloods. Half-bloods marry half-bloods, and make new half-bloods. That is the order of things." Zuko spat at the god.

"Since _when_ is Kellie a half-blood?" A Fire god, named Ryku, pointed at the Water goddess with wings.

"Since that Water thing revealed the truth, years ago, to the child." Kellie looked up at Zuko, with tear filled eyes.

"It's true," she whispered. Kierra looked up, little tears running down her cheeks as well.

"_Good bye, Kellie. Daughter of Fire and Water. You hold the life of both Elements in your eyes, and being."_ The words floated on the wind, telling all who didn't know, the truth.

* * *

Aang looked up. He had found Appa, and now having completed learning waterbending, was off to find an earthbending teacher, when he heard a voice on the wind.

_"Good bye, Kellie. Daughter of Fire and Water. You hold the life of both Elements in your eyes, and being."_

Aang turned Appa around. And headed toward the voice.

* * *

"The girl is half-blood, she cannot marry you. The ring will come off." Haiku declared.

"If I can't marry Zuko, who can I marry?" Kellie asked quietly. Ryku laughed.

"You can marry any half-blood, child. But sadly, you are the first half-blood in centuries." Kellie gritted her teeth, and sent a wave at the god.

"No one or law can control who I marry! I'll marry who I damn please!" Kellie screamed. When the wave hit Ryku, it just turned to steam. He looked up at Kellie, and where eyes should have been, there were columns of flame.

"No _mortal_ dare touch me." He hissed, and threw fire at her. Kellie screamed, and raised her arms for protection that would not help her. But the attack never came. When Kellie pulled her arms away, she saw Kierra had blocked the attack.

"Let's see how you like fire!" She screamed, and Kellie realized that Kierra had trapped the flame in some sort of water orb. Kierra turned the orb around, and dropped the water to the sea. The fire was unleashed, and targeted the god who created it.

Ryku screamed for a moment, then, he was gone. Just a pile of ash that would one day be reincarnated. The Fire gods turned to the Water gods.

* * *

"This, means, _war_." Another Fire god, Reyuki hissed. The Water gods nodded, then disappeared beneath the waves. All save one.

Kierra looked up at Kellie.

"I'm so sorry, Kellie. But I'm afraid, you can't love him." And with that, she was gone.

Leaving Kellie and Zuko alone on deck. The Fire gods were gone, and so were the Water gods. The two were alone, save for the gentle breeze the ruffled their hair.

* * *

**YAY! New chappie! And things get serious. If u remember wut Kierra said in my 1st story, Invincible, then now u know y I called this story, To Save Us. Let the danger begin.**

**Lopchop: I have no clue y Ozai's blind, which is sorta ironic, considering I call the shots in this story, and I know wut happens. Don't go calling Kellie a btch. Or I'll go calling Sakura, Saphire, and Misty btches 2.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	16. War

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. Does any1 know how long I have 2 say this?**

**FyreFlower: isn't this posting rite now? Lol**

**Lopchop: well, sry, lopchop. But from wut Misty said last nite, I'd say she's a btch as well. Lol. But that's just me.**

**All The Elements Bender Jen: thanx. But in my opinion, I've written better chapters.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: War

A tear trickled down Kellie's cheek as she watched the sea. But she paid the tear no mind. It slid further down, and then there was the gentle 'plop' of it hitting the floor. Soon, there were rivers of tears streaming from Kellie's eyes.

* * *

Zuko looked down at his once fiancée, he shared her sadness. He knelt beside her.

"Shh, it' gonna be alright, Kellie." Kellie shook her head and stuttered something between sobs.

"N-n-no, it isn't. I-i-it never w-w-will be." Across space and time, someone heard Kellie cry.

* * *

Aaron sat straight up in his dorm room. It was ten at night, and exams were tomorrow. But he had the strangest feeling someone, somewhere, was crying. Because he heard them sob. It was two voices, one trying to comfort the other.

"_Shh, … gonna be … Kellie."_ The words faded in and out, but Aaron frantically looked around the dorm. Someone had said his sister's name.

"_N-n-no, … isn't. I-i-it never … be." _Aaron gritted his teeth as he thought about the note.

_I'll be with Zuko._

If Zuko had done one thing to make his little sister unhappy, next time Aaron saw him, the Prince would not live to see his uncle die.

Words Austin had said came floating back to him.

"_Dude, get off her case…"_ Aaron sighed, and went back to studying. But Austin's words still haunted him, and would give him a bad grade on his exams the following day.

_"Get off her case…"

* * *

_

Zuko sighed.

"Give me my own room." Kellie whispered. Zuko looked up.

"What?" Kellie glared at him from between her fingers.

"Give me my own room. Those damn gods won't be happy if I sleep with you." Zuko nodded, and went off to give Kellie her old room back.

He had had the room for the new cook to sleep somewhere else, but he had lied to her just to spend some time with her.

_I doubt she believed me anyways.

* * *

_

Zuko, for the next few days, somehow got back to the way he had been when trying to catch the Avatar. Everyone else had returned the way it had been months before. Except Kellie. She was always depressed. The reason why was the discouraging things she saw, floating in the ocean.

There were giant piles of ash, floating on melted rock, bobbing through the waters around the ship, everyday.

There were scorched, dead, mermen and maids sitting just beneath the water's surface. They made Kellie sick.

She felt grateful she never saw Kierra's body among the corpses…

But Kellie feared the worst. Words haunted her.

_Death._

It never left her. She heard it no matter how hard she tried to drown it out.

_Death._

It haunted her. If she talked to a person, she would suddenly see them dead, a lifeless corpse at her feet.

_Death._

It haunted her dreams, showing war, and bloody death. Kellie would always suddenly wake up in her bed, cold sweat streaming down her face, and screaming for her brother.

_Death._

What Kierra had told her, hit her harder than stones ever could.

_"If mankind and the gods and goddesses failed and began to destroy each other, the Great God of them all would rip himself from the current Avatar's body and save us all. By getting rid of us all and starting the world anew."_

The Great God was coming, and Kellie needed to play peacemaker, before he arrived.

This war had to stop, _now_.

* * *

**Uhoh, and now u know why I named this story, To Save Us. **

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	17. Love Reigns

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Let my fun begin…

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Love Reigns

_This chapter is based on the song, Love Reign O'er Me by: The Who._

Kellie felt terrified after that. The gods were killing each other, and so where the humans. The Great God of them all was coming, and she had no idea how to stop it!

* * *

There were more corpses in the ocean, and more gods of the Elements dying. 

The Air gods were the most cleverly hidden. They took the shape of clouds. They would sometimes get free spirited and change their shape into something humans could identify. Like a fish, or something else.

But, if you hit an Air God, the arrow would not go through, like a regular cloud, it would kill the god on contact. The Air gods had no protection, except for hiding cleverly. They were as vulnerable as a newborn.

One day, Kellie saw a Fire God kill an Air god. She watched the cloud shaped being fall from his place in the sky, and come crashing into the ocean, and heard the Fire laugh triumphantly. It had been Reyuki, the Fire god, that had killed the Air god.

The Earth gods had long since perished. They took the shape of wood land creatures, fools, they were. Most died because stupid hunters did not realize they had slain an Earth god, but just got the biggest kill of his life. Some were smarter, and killed the gods on purpose, and gave the beast to his employer. No Earth god had been seen in centuries.

Kellie also grew lonely. Since she could no longer have 'moments', with Zuko, she felt lonely and empty. Zuko started to worry about her.

* * *

One day, a heavy rain fell on the sea, and when Zuko stopped at Kellie's room, he saw that she wasn't there. This surprised, and frightened Zuko, since Kellie had stayed locked up in her room ever since the gods had said she couldn't marry Zuko. 

Zuko ran around the ship, asking his soldiers if they had seen Kellie. They all said no. Finally, one said she was on deck. Zuko was up there in a heartbeat.

When Zuko got on deck, he stayed in the hatch doorway, for it was pouring. Kellie was sitting on the bow of the ship, singing into the rain.

_Only love, can make it rain _

_The way the beach is kissed by the sea_

_Only love can make it rain_

_Like the sweat of lovers_

_Laying in the fields_

_Love, reign o'er me_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er me, reign o'er me_

_Only love can bring the rain_

_That makes you yearn to the sky_

_Only love can bring the rain_

_That falls like tears from on high_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er me, reign o'er me_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign on me, reign on me_

_On the dry and dusty road_

_The nights we spent apart alone_

_I need to get back home_

_To cool, cool rain_

_I can't sleep and I'd lay and I'd think_

_The nights are hot and as black as ink_

_Oh God, I need to get back home_

_To cool, cool rain_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign on me, hold me, hold me, oh,_

_Love, reign on me, on-on-on-on me,_

_Love! …_

And her song ended. Zuko felt horrible. Kellie really just needed a kiss and someone to say it was alright.

_But because of that stupid law, I can't do anything._

_I don't care what any law says, she needs help._

And Zuko walked out into the rain. He hissed as the water droplets hit his head, but he would do anything for Kellie. Zuko would walk into an active volcano for her.

He walked up to her, and Kellie paid Zuko no mind. Zuko kneeled next to her, and wrapped hir arms around her shoulders. Kellie cried into his breastplate, but Zuko couldn't tell which were tears, and which was rain.

"You can't do this." Kellie muttered into his chest. Zuko shook his head.

"I don't care. I love you." And Zuko hooked a finger under her chin, causing her to look up. Kellie' green eyes bore into Zuko's golden one, and Zuko saw sadness, loneliness, and despair in her eyes.

"And I'm gonna make you better if it's the last thing I ever do." He whispered fiercely, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Kellie's arms came from around her knees, and wrapped around Zuko's neck, pulling him closer. She hugged him fiercely, for that's all she needed. A good kiss and a hug.

Kellie continued to cry, and one of Zuko's hands sneaked up from her waist, and started to wipe away her tears. Zuko pulled her closer to himself, swearing to never let her go. She needed to feel better, and Zuko intended to do that. Make her feel better.

Finally, the kiss ended, and Kellie rested her chin on Zuko's shoulder. The hand that Zuko had used to wipe away her tears went back to her waist, and Kellie never let go of Zuko's neck. Zuko stood up, but they still held on to each other. Finally, Zuko heard deep, steady breaths, signaling Kellie had fallen asleep. Zuko scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back through the hatch.

The rain from their love still falling down, onto the deck of the ship.

* * *

**So sad. I'll update l8r! hope u enjoyed it! oo, and i DO NOT own the song, Love Reign O'er Me, it belongs to The Who, and the writer of the song, who is also The Who's guitarist, Pete Townshend. Got it? The Who, and Pete Townshend, not me. LAWYERS: aww. **

**INSAITY AT ITS FINEST!  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	18. 7 Days

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. Damn….**

**Lopchop: glad u like the story. I'll try 2 end this chapter in another cliffie, just to get u angry, again…**

**All The Elements Bender Jen: glad u think it's awesome.**

**ADVERTISEMENTS: Mightier Than The Sword, by Firework13, it won't disappoint u, certainly hasn't disappointed me.

* * *

**

Chapter 17: 7 Days

The very next day, there was a conflict in front of the ship. Between the Fire and Water gods.

"GO JOIN THE MORTALS!" Haiku screamed. Then evaded a giant fireball thrown at him from Reyuki.

"YOU FIRST!" Reyuki retorted. Immediately, the trouble started.

Fire gods threw fireballs, the Water gods made storms to diminish those same fireballs. Everyone was endangering themselves.

That day, Haiku and Reyuki were lost. Along with many other Fire and Water gods. But the battle raged on.

The men on board Zuko's ship were just trying to stay out of the way. But that was not possible. One Water god, named Hyru, was enraged with Zuko.

"ACCURSED FIRE BRED PRINCE! YOU BROKE THE LAWS OF LIFE!" Hyru screamed.

Hyru sent one large wave at Zuko's ship. So big, the Navy ship would capsize immediately…

* * *

Kellie ran through the hatchway, just as the wave was sent. She ran to the bow of the ship, and immediately calmed the wave, along with all the others made by furious Water gods. Kellie also destroyed the fireballs the Fire gods created. 

All this bending Kellie was doing made her move around a lot. Spectators afterwards described it as, 'the jig of bending'. Sweat built up on her forehead, and got into her eyes. Kellie would have wiped it out, but if she dared to break her concentration, some stray fireball or wave would end all their lives in an instant. The sweat kept getting in Kellie's eyes, and she couldn't wipe it away, it was getting in the way, harder to see what she was doing, Kellie was getting angry…

"Everybody, **STOP!**" Kellie yelled over the raucous. As if chains had wrapped around them all, every god, goddess, of both Elements, and the men on board, froze, and their heads turned to Kellie. But Kellie's hold slipped, all her energy had been spent on yelling to make sure herself was heard, and bending. The gods turned to each other with much effort, and the battle resumed. Kellie fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

_What was –gasp- tha?_

_I dun-gasp-no._

Suddenly, Kierra's head appeared among the waves.

"KELLIE!" She screamed. The battle once again paused, and everyone looked at Kierra.

"The God is coming in seven days! This war has to stop!"

* * *

**OMG! SUSPENSE!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	19. Going Against The Clock

DISCLAIMER: how many god damn times do I hav 2 say this? I don't own AVATAR!

**Lopchop: fly where? U don't kno where I liv, exactly… and I continue when I FEEL LIKE IT! Ok? Ok. Thx 4 making sure Pie is ok…**

**ADVERTISEMENTS: lopchop's Sakura The YuYan Archer, and Firework13's ROOM RAIDERS: AVATAR. That 2nd 1 is hilarious. Trust me.

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Going Against The Clock

As soon as Kierra made her announcement, time seemed to freeze. The ones who broke the time-freeze were the gods, they all screamed, and the Water gods dove beneath the waves, while the Fire gods, in one fiery explosion, disappeared. Leaving Kellie, Zuko, and his ship with all his men onboard, alone with Kierra.

"7 days? Are you sure?" Kierra nodded frantically.

"How do you know?" Kierra looked around.

"I don't know. I just Saw a brilliant light, then the world a barren wasteland for a hundred years, and then life started again, doomed to repeat what happened last time!" Kierra cried.

Kellie began to chew nervously on a finger.

"Anyway to stop Him?" Kierra nodded.

"Find the existence of another half-blood, then marry him." Kellie cocked her head.

"How does that help?" Kierra looked up, and explained. While tears ran down her pale blue cheeks.

"This war between the gods started because you were engaged to a pure-blood, find another half-blood and marry him, the gods will be pleased, and have no reason to fight. So they'll stop, and that'll stop the God from coming." Kellie nodded in understanding.

"Does this ship have a library?" Kellie asked with an angry, nervous, and frightened tone. Iroh stepped up.

"Well, I have all the accounts of the Fire Nation in my roo-" But Iroh was cut off, for Kellie had already disappeared through the hatch, and was off for his room.

* * *

Zuko walked into his uncle's room to see Kellie poured over a desk, books and scrolls all around her.

"Kellie, you need to rest." Kellie ignored him, staring at a family tree of some lost lord.

"Kellie, go to bed." When she gave no reply, Zuko sighed. It looked as if Kellie was lost in her own world of long lost families.

Zuko closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The door banged as it was slammed against the wall, and an angry Zuko followed.

"That's IT Kellie! You need to sleep!" He yelled at the teenage girl. She paid him no mind. She was lost in a book of old traditions.

Zuko growled, and walked up next to her. Kellie still paid him no mind. He took the book away from her prying eyes, shut it, and put it back on the empty shelf. Kellie just grabbed a scroll and started to read it.

"KELLIE!" Zuko yelled, and grabbed her by the shoulders. Kellie shrugged his hands off.

"KELLIE! GO TO BED! YOU'VE BEEN IN THIS ROOM FOR 5 DAYS AND HAVEN'T EATEN OR SLEPT!" Zuko yelled, furious. Kellie glared up at him, her eyes bloodshot with heavy bags beneath them. Kellie's stomach gave a loud, disobedient, growl.

"No," she whispered. Zuko breathed out, and sparks emitted from his mouth. Then he got on his knees, and begged up to her.

"Please, Kellie, can't this wait until tomorrow? The world will be safe for one more day, if you rest." He pleaded quietly. Kellie looked down at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I _can't_, Zuko. What about the day after? The world won't be safe then, because the Great God will have arrived. I can't stop." Then Kellie turned back to her scroll. After five seconds of staring at it, Kellie screamed, and pounded her fists on the desk. Jets of fire singed all the papers.

"THERE'S NO HALF-BLOODS IN ANY OF THESE GOD-FORSAKEN BLOOD LINES!" She screamed, then curled up into a ball, and cried.

Zuko looked down at her guiltily. And remembered what her mother had told him a year ago, when he was in Kellie's world.

_ONE YEAR AGO:_

_Zuko and Kellie's mom stood in the kitchen, chopping vegetables, for the salad that would be part of that night's dinner._

_Her mother looked up when she heard quiet sobs upstairs. Kellie's mother sighed, then resumed chopping her tomato. Zuko didn't hear._

"_What's wrong?" He asked. Kellie's mother sighed again._

"_Kellie's having another melt-down." Zuko tilted his head._

"_What's that?" Kellie's mother stopped chopping, and turned to face him. Zuko stopped chopping his tomato, and looked at her too._

"_A melt-down is when you get so stressed, with so much work that you just think you'll never get done, you just melt-down and cry. The only solution for Kellie is to just skip the next day of school, sleep in, study, then return to school the day after, and just continue her school life. She's had only one other melt-down, and that was in the 7th grade."_

_Zuko nodded, understanding what was needed to make Kellie feel better._

_If Kellie came back with Zuko, he might need to know what to do if Kellie had a nervous melt-down._

_Kellie's mother and Zuko resumed chopping vegetables for dinner._

Zuko sighed. Another meltdown.

"Kellie, please, go to sleep. Take the day off, tomorrow, I'll look for a half-blood. Please, Kellie, just go sleep." Kellie looked up at him, and started to laugh.

"My-laugh- mother –hic- told you –laugh- how to stop –hic- my tears, didn't –laugh/hic- she?" Zuko didn't answer. Kellie grinned stupidly up at him.

"Thought –hic- so." Zuko sighed.

"Well, if nothing's going to stop you from starving yourself, I certainly won't try to. Goodnight." Kellie gave him a thank you smile.

"-hic- Night. –hic-"

* * *

It was midnight, and Kellie was starting to doze. She jerked herself awake, and leaned back in her chair, staring at the papers.

_What am I suppose to do?_

Kellie asked herself. And stared a scroll of Zuko's family tree, while twirling the golden band on the fourth finger of her left hand around. Kellie gasped, as she suddenly realized the obvious.

"I'm such a moron!" Kellie yelled, and stared at her engagement ring.

_Why didn't I see it before?

* * *

_

**HA! I won't update! I wanna c wut u ppl guess as 2 wut Kellie realized! Buh bye! (and don't 4get 2 guess wut u think Kellie realized! I wanna c how many ppl I can yell at! Lol)**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	20. Good News Too Late

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR, but I will, just watch me, and I can finally drive away those lawyers. Speaking of which, here's a joke about lawyers:

**Here is some good news and bad news. Good news, a bus full of lawyers went over the side of the cliff. There were no survivors. Bad news,**

**There were 2 empty seats.**

**Hehe, if u didn't get that, u're a moron. SHOUT OUTS! **

Sulana Jay: hehe, WRONG! U'll find out y, soon enough…

* * *

Chapter 19: Goods News Too Late

Kellie stared at the golden band on her finger. If you looked very closely, you could see very fine dragons etched in. You could also see words, but I'll tell what they are, later.

Kellie looked at Zuko's family tree, yup. There it was. Next to the name, _Ozai_, which had a F beneath it, (no doubt meaning _Fire_) there was the name _Sierra_, which had a W beneath it. F stood for Fire, and W stood for Water! Zuko was not all Fire! He was part Water Nation! Therefore, a half-blood!

Kellie stared at her ring again, and remembered the words Haiku had said.

"…_she cannot marry you. The ring will come off."_

If Zuko was pureblood, the ring would have came off by now. But it was still there.

Staring at her ring was the last thing Kellie saw, before she fell over onto the table, locked in a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

Zuko came in for what, the sixth time, to tell Kellie to go to sleep. He nearly gasped, when he saw Kellie already was asleep. Then he chuckled quietly, and closed the door.

* * *

Kellie sat up, panting. She had had a horrible dream. The Great God had came, and she was too late. Kellie looked out the window. Dawn. Not too bad. They could have a makeshift wedding today with all the same effects, and that should do. 

Kellie decided to tell Zuko the wonderful news, and she raced out the door.

"ZUKO!" Kellie screamed as she bounded through his bedroom door. Zuko turned around surprised.

"What is it?" Kellie ignored Zuko's sad expression.

"I found someone to marry! We can still save the world! Or, your world sounds better." Zuko sighed.

"Uh, Kellie, there's something you need to know, but who's your new husband?" Zuko asked. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

"Well, he's handsome, and strong," Kellie started. Zuko felt his heart beat quicken, at the same time, he felt disappointed. He did not find himself handsome. No, not anymore, not with his scar.

"And he did the right thing for his people." Kellie finished. Zuko tilted his head.

"Who is it?" He asked. Kellie grinned. She noticed Zuko was sitting down, and took a seat in his lap, as if she were sitting on her father's lap again.

"You." She whispered. Zuko's eyes got wide.

"But I'm pure Fire!" He exclaimed. Kellie shook her head.

"No, your mother was Water Nation. Pure Water Nation. She knew waterbending, but when she arrived at the Fire Nation, she must of hidden her bending, and learned firebending to make it less suspicious. You're just like me, Zuko." Zuko was dumbfounded.

"Well, this would be good news, if…" Kellie tilted her head.

"What do you mean, 'would be'? We can get married today, and the Great God won't come tomorrow! We're on the sixth day, remember?" Zuko shook his head.

"No, Kellie. You slept for a whole day. Today IS the 7th day. The Avatar showed up last night." Kellie looked up into Zuko's gold eyes, she saw no lie.

Kellie fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks, making mini-lakes at Zuko's feet.

"I'm too late, I failed. How could this have happened? I failed. I'm a failure, always have been, and if I could still live past today, I always would be a failure." Suddenly, a guard burst through the door.

"Prince Zuko! Lady Kelso! Come quickly! There's something wrong with the Avatar!" Zuko rushed passed Kellie, and stopped at the door. He turned around, and saw Kellie still rising off the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked, anxious.

"It has begun."

* * *

**Oo god! Danger lurks around the corner! Lol! err, i wanna update so bad! so, i got 2 yell at 1 person. that's a real shame... lol. peace out ppl!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	21. The Great God

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**SHOTU OUTS! Devil: u spelled SHOUT wrong.**

**FireGurl107: of COURSE it won't b good if he shows. But if u wanna find out wut happens next, just read on. And glad u finally replied. I wuz getting lonely. Lol**

**Sulana Jay: of COURSE he ain't dying! Yet. Wait, I've said too much. Whoops!

* * *

**

Chapter 20: The Great God

The guard told Kellie and Zuko where Aang was sleeping, and Kellie was out in a flash.

_If this could blow over, I would make cross country teams for this world. They're all too slow._

Kellie thought. She skidded to a halt outside the 12-year-olds' room. Blue light was shining through the cracks in the door.

Kellie opened the door. Aang was standing there, staring at his hands. He looked up.

"Kellie!" He yelled. The blue light poured from his mouth.

"Kellie! What's going on? Help-"Suddenly, there was an indefinite roar out of nowhere, and something happened to Aang. His voice changed into one that wasn't his, and it was very commanding.

"Take me upstairs, into the fresh air. I'm too weak to do it myself." Aang yelled. Kellie shook her head.

"No Aang! You need to say inside!" The voice grew angry.

"NO! YOU FOOL! UPSTAIRS! NOW!" Kellie, frightened horribly by the voice, scooped Aang up into her arms, on the verge of blindness from the blue light.

* * *

Kellie stumbled through the halls, searching for the hatch. It was hard to find since the light coming from Aang was blinding her. But she couldn't ask for directions, since the roaring in her ears was deafening her.

* * *

Finally, Kellie fell through the hatch, and onto the deck. Aang fell out of her arms, not to be noticed until later.

* * *

Kellie sighed in relief as she began to see colors other than blue. She felt joy overwhelm her when she found the roaring had ceased. But her happiness was short-lived.

There were all the gods. In front of the ship. For one last stand.

Air gods, Fire gods, and Water gods. They were all there. And ready to kill each other.

"The Air gods must die! For Air gives Fire life! So if Air dies, so does Fire!" The Water gods yelled in unison.

"Water kills the Fire. Water must go!" The Fire gods all yelled one after another.

"You wish for us to die, so you must go as well!" The Air gods yelled to the Water gods.

Kierra was among the Water gods and goddesses. She was trembling in fear.

_It will all end soon._

Kierra told herself.

_Because the Great God has arrived.

* * *

_

Kellie ran onto the bow of the ship, as the battle began. Kellie filled her lungs with air, threw her head back, and yelled.

"**STOP!**" The imaginary chains wrapped around the gods once more, and they all froze. Their heads were all turned up towards her.

"Don't you see what you've done? The world was bad enough when the Fire Nation waged war, but now with you so-called _gods_ duking it out, you're gonna be the death of us all! Simply because you mistook a half-blood Prince for pure!" The gods looked at each other.

"If I go down," one Water god started.

"I want to make sure," a Fire god continued.

"You're all dead first." An Air god finished. And the battle of the gods took place right before Kellie's eyes. She watched sadly, singing her war song.

_I've known no war _

_And if I ever do I won't know for sure_

_Who'll be fighting whom_

_For the soldiers lonely tomb_

_Now opens as soon as the referee's gun starts to roar_

_I'll know no war_

_Galbraith took his pen _

_To break down the men_

_Of the German army defeated_

_On the nineteenth day_

_Of a spring day in May_

_Albert Speer was deleted_

_And as soon as the battle was over_

_I was born in victorious clover_

_And I've never been shot at or gassed_

_Never tortured or stabbed_

_And I'm sure- I'll never know war_

_I know I'll never know war_

_And if I ever do_

_The glimpse will be short_

_Fireball in the sky_

_No front line battle cries_

_Can be heard as the button is pushed_

_By a soul that's been bought_

_I'll know no war_

_In and out of reach loft_

_The medals are lost_

_They belong to a lone broken sailor_

_His provinces now_

_Are the bars of the town_

_His songs and his poems of failure_

_For his grandchildren can't see the glory_

_And his own kids are bored with the story_

_But for him they'd have burned behind netting_

_From the brink they were grabbed_

_And I'm sure_

_I'll never know war_

_I've known no war_

_And if I ever do I won't know for sure_

_Who'll be fighting whom_

_For the soldiers lonely tomb_

_Now opens as soon as the referee's gun starts to roar_

_I'll know no war_

_War-I've known no war_

_I'll never know war_

_And if I ever know it_

_The glimpse will be short_

_Fireball in the sky_

_No front line battle cries_

_Can be heard as the button is pushed by a soul that's been bought_

_And the armies remaining will judge without people or courts_

_And there's no point pretending that knowing will help us abort_

_I'll know no war_

Kellie's song ended, and she looked at the ocean. There were few surviving gods from the battle.

Just then, there was a flash of light from behind her. Kellie whirled around.

"AANG!" She screamed. She ran up to him. Suddenly, there was another flash of light. Kellie was forced to stop, and raise her arms over her eyes. If it weren't for the light, Kellie would have seen Aang's eyes roll into his head.

As soon as the light died, Kellie ran up to Aang, who was lying on the metal floor of the ship.

* * *

Kellie put her hand over his heart, and screamed. She stared in horror at the blood that coated her palm. What struck the most terror was what Kellie had felt. Nothing. Aang's heart was gone.

Aang held on for a few fleeting moments. He looked up at Kellie, and gasped.

"Ell…" He attempted to say her name for the final time. Aang closed his eyes, and Kellie felt his life slip away, into death. The last thing Aang saw was her face, and Aang was happy for that.

"AANG!" Kellie screamed again. Tears stormed down her cheeks. Kellie pounded onto the metal floor of the deck time and time again. Tears streaming and making giant puddles.

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" She cried.

"HE DESERVED A HAPPY LIFE! NOT TO DIE JUST BECAUSE OF SOME DAMNED GOD!" Kellie kept on pounding on the floor with her fists.

"NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!" Kellie screamed for who knows how long.

Kellie felt someone pick her up in their arms, but the feeling was far away. Kellie couldn't see them, she was lost in the darkness of her sorrow.

* * *

Zuko looked down at his fiancée sadly. She was crying at the death of a child.

"Kellie," he whispered. Zuko knelt down, and hugged Kellie fiercely.

* * *

Kellie was wandering through some misty realm. Kellie recognized it as Death. She knew why she was here. Kellie wanted badly for Aang to return to Life, to return to her. But he was very far from Life, it would be hard to find him.

"_Kellie," _She whirled around. Someone had said her name. The voice had felt so familiar, yet so distant.

Kellie saw a gentle glow from around a dead and twisted tree. She walked around it to the glow, and felt the warmth of Life envelop her…

* * *

Kellie opened her eyes to see Zuko staring down at her. Kellie threw her arms around Zuko's neck and sobbed.

"Zuko, he's gone, Aang's gone, he's dead, I tried to bring him back, but I couldn't, I couldn't find him…" Kellie cried, and Zuko held her.

"Shh, it's ok, Kellie. He'll be reincarnated, we can go the Poles and look for him. It's going to be ok…" Kellie shook her head.

"No, the God took his heart. And his spirit. He can't come back." Kellie sniffed one last time, and trembling, she stood up.

A bright light suddenly flared up in the sky, and from inside it, a voice boomed.

"I am the Great God, the one no mortal nor god dare defy. Kneel before me before your deaths." Chains wrapped around Zuko, his men, the remaining gods, and Kellie. Everyone fell to a knee, except her. Kellie fought the urge to kneel. She screamed up to the brilliance.

"I am Kellie, Daughter of Fire and Water, and I dare defy you."

* * *

**Hehe, lopchop's gonna scream at this. She don't like cliffies. HAHA! **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	22. The Innocent Can't Fight

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Sulana Jay: I mite make him come back. How hard will u scream 4 it? Lol. Just kidding. And uh, Kellie's a Christian, y serve another God? And whoever said she wuz going home? Crap, I've said 2 much again…**

**Lopchop: YAY! U screamed! I luv it when I make ppl mad, it makes me so happy! Lol. I'm bored. (pokes Sokka voodoo doll) Sokka: OW! ME: I'm not bored anymore. Kill? Misty, Sahpire, Sakura! Hurry up and get over here! B4 lopchop turns in2 a murderer! And we certainly don't want the apocalypse again. 1st u, then me, not again! (I wuz so happy when we found out lived. I wuz pissed when we found out Zula did, though)

* * *

**

Chapter 21: The Innocent Can't Fight

The imaginary chains that had wrapped around Kellie's limbs disappeared as she looked up at the light that was the Great God. It flared up at her words, and only Kellie didn't look away at the brilliance. 

"You DARE to do what no mortal has ever done!" The voice boomed. Kellie smirked up.

"There's a first time for everything, buddy. Even rebellion." The light sank onto the ship, and moved towards Kellie. Kellie just barely started to squint at the light.

"Well, rebellion is always fixed. It certainly fixed that Prince of Fire over there." And the light made a motion towards Zuko. He gulped in fear.

"Are you suggesting another duel? Punk?" Kellie raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Kierra looked up at Kellie, trying to ignore the glare of her Creator, who now would be her Destroyer.

_How can she not be afraid? How can she look into the light, and not turn away?_ Kierra asked herself. And remembered words that had been locked into every god and goddess's mind.

_One day, there will be a rebel too powerful for even the Great God to kill._

Kellie just might as well be that rebel.

* * *

The voice in the light boomed with laughter.

"Duel? You? That is impossible! No one dare challenge a God! Let alone the One With No Name!" Kellie folded her arms at the statement.

"In these past three years, I've learned that nothing is impossible." And Kellie turned to Zuko. He was still on his knees, head bowed, toward the God.

"I learned that it _was _possible to travel to a world that isn't suppose to exist. I learned it _was_ possible for someone to melt even the iciest heart. I learned you _can _defy the laws of an Immortal Being and marry the one you love. I have learned that the so-called _impossible_, can be done." Kellie said, and kneeled in front of Zuko. She cupped his chin in her hands, and made Zuko look up into her eyes. The Great God gasped, no one could break his power. And yet, a fifteen-year-old girl just did. If only slightly.

The light made a 'humph' sound.

"Fine then, miss Impossible. We duel, tonight, right after sunset. If you beat me, humanity will be saved." And with that, the light was gone. Zuko, his men, and the gods, were able to move again.

Kellie fell to her knees, gasping. Something had happened, but she didn't know what. She didn't feel like the girl she used to be anymore.

"Kellie? Are you alright?" She looked up at the faint voice. She saw a face, it felt familiar, she knew that giant scar, but she couldn't remember the name.

"Yes. I am fine." Kellie whispered. Zuko looked worried, but Iroh dragged him away, feeling that Kellie needed to be alone.

* * *

Finally, after about two hours, Zuko got away from his uncle.

Zuko got up on deck, having been told Kellie was up there. When he walked through the hatch, Zuko did not like the site.

Kellie was sitting on the bow, hugging her knees up against her chest. Tears were quietly running down her cheeks slowly, and she was just staring at the metal.

* * *

Kellie heard the noisy creak of the hatch being opened, and looked up. Zuko nearly screamed at the site.

Zuko had always seen Kellie's eyes full of determination, strength, her eyes showed she was by far, more mature then her age gave off. He had always seen this, even when she was 12.

But now, her eyes had changed. They were empty, frightened, blank, all at once. And if you looked even deeper into the teenager's eyes, you would see something that every child possessed. Zuko had had it once, but that was many years ago.

In Kellie's eyes, for the first time in years, her eyes were brimmed with child-like _innocence_.

Zuko gulped. Her eyes reminded him of the 41st division. Those men had been innocent, yet were being sent to their deaths. Zuko had been sent off the day that division had been sent to Ba Sing Se. Zuk could still remember vividly the innocence in all those soldiers eyes.

Those men had been innocent, and sent to their deaths. Kellie was innocent, and being sent to her death.

If Zuko had learned anything in these past two years, it was this:

The innocent can't fight. Espcially the young and innocent.

* * *

**I leave it off there, and c wut happens when lopchop reads! Heehee! i think the ending sux. oo, and i 4got2 put this in the last chapter: the song i used is called I've Known No War, and it's owned by The Who, not me! none of the song i have used in this series r mine! GOT IT!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	23. Nightmares Come True

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Lopchop: well, if I slip, I'll just get back up again, and I'm sure I'll b getting up this chapter. (if u didn't get that metaphor, I won't explain it. Cuz I can't explain if my life depended on it.)

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Nightmares Come True

Kellie watched the clouds roll by. It was nearing sunset, but it was if Kellie was lost in her own world.

_It all looks so familiar,_

She thought.

_The sky, the sea, all the faces that pass me by,_

Kellie looked to each of the things she listed in her head in turn.

And yet, it all seems so far away. I don't feel the like the girl I used to be anymore, what was her name? Whatever it is, I won't need it.

And Kellie watched as the sun went behind the horizon.

* * *

A few clouds rolled in, no doubt Air gods. Heads appeared from beneath the surface, these were Water gods. And pillars of fire spouted up from nowhere. Didn't take a rocket scientist to realize there were Fire gods.

And finally, Zuko and the men on board his ship appeared through the hatch. Aang's bloodied body lay where it had been when Kellie dropped him that morning.

Kellie stood on the bow of the ship, and watched as the moon began to rise where the sun had set, and a brilliance that was not the moon rose, and landed on the ship.

Kellie turned to face the light, and the Great God's voice boomed.

"Let the duel for humanity begin."

* * *

Kellie took a fighting stance, and stared straight into the core of the light. Everyone else had to look away from the light.

_She dares to look into the brilliance. She cannot be the One!_

The God screamed, and waves jostled the ship. Kellie waved her arms around, and the waves calmed into nothing.

The light went starboard (right) and everyone on board feared that they would go under.

They would have, if it hadn't been for Kellie. Who's skill with waterbending helped upright the boat and keep them all alive.

Kellie wiped some sweat from her brow. What had been going through her head when she challenged this guy?

_Oh yeah, that's right, _ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

_Please, please God, help me!_

Kellie prayed to God, of her religion.

Clouds rolled in, and Kellie knew they weren't more Air gods. Thunder struck all around them.

* * *

She looked up, and Kellie saw a bolt of lightning coming straight for her head. With less than a second to realize what she was doing, Kellie threw a wave of fire at the white hot energy. The two blew up on contact.

When the dust cleared, Kellie came charging through with a sword of fire bursting from her hand.

She whipped it down onto the deck of the ship, and the fire traveled forward straight towards the light. When the light and fire clashed, nothing happened. The voice of the God boomed in laughter. Kellie nearly fainted.

Nothing could work. _Nothing._

Kellie couldn't win, she had failed before she even tried.

* * *

The God stared at the teenage bender in annoyance. She was faster and more witted than any person he had ever seen. Not to mention very bold by doing a head-on attack like she just did.

_No matter. She's already proved one fatal weakness. Love._

And the God sent a bolt of lightning down at Kellie. It wouldn't miss.

* * *

Kellie woke out of her trance just as the dangerous energy came shooting down at her like a star. She whipped out a stream of water from the ocean, she planned to use it like a lightning rod.

The lightning was trapped in the water. Or so Kellie thought. The water began to move on its own accord, and twisted around, and wrapped itself around her arm. Kellie knew what was happening. She looked up and saw the deadly bolt heading straight at her. In less than a second, Kellie had been shocked, and was slumped on the ground.

The only person that didn't realize that Kellie was unconscious, was Kellie herself.

* * *

Kellie got up unsteadily, and raised a hand to her aching head. She moaned at the pain.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized what had happened before she fell. Kellie looked around frantically. No dead bodies, maybe humanity had been saved!

But something didn't feel right. Kellie just couldn't place her finger on it. She looked around. Gray. Everything was gray or had a gray tinge to it. And the metal beneath didn't have that red sheen it use to.

Kellie walked over to the edge of the ship, and looked into the water. She nearly screamed.

Kellie couldn't see water, just a black nothingness. And yet, there was a shadow of her reflection, sitting there in the nothing.

She backed away from the railing, this was all too freaky.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps. Kellie whirled around. To her relief, it was Zuko.

"Zuko, did I win? Is humanity saved? Can we get married now?" Kellie asked eagerly. Zuko gave her a warm smile, but it was not warming to Kellie. It looked to, forced.

"Yes. The Great God is dead, and won't be coming back." Kellie cocked her head, and shrugged.

Suddenly, black tendrils of some demonic monster stretched out from below the railing. Kellie tried to burn it into oblivion, but nothing happened. She watched in horror as the tendrils wrapped around Zuko's throat. Kellie noticed some vile liquid dripping off the tentacles. No doubt poison. Kellie watched as Zuko died, and felt him slide off into Death.

Kellie tried to call him back, but was unable to. She saw him die, then be carried back into the darkness that once was the ocean.

Kellie screamed, or tried to, but her voice was caught in her throat. Kellie tried to run and save Zuko, but the metal of the ship grew over her feet, and stopped her from freeing the scarred teen.

Kellie now realized that this could not be possible. She clamped her hands over her ears, and tried to think.

The familiar feeling of sea water wrapped around her arm, and Kellie suddenly felt a jolt of electricity shower through her body. And then nothing.

Kellie opened her eyes, and finally understood. This wasn't real, just some hallucination made by the Great God. Then why did the feeling of the metal on her feet feel so real?

As if he heard her ask the question, the bright light of the Great God shot out of nowhere. Kellie didn't look away.

"Foolish child," the Great God started.

"Don't you realize you can't win? You are separated from your body, and the ones you love. You will stay here while I kill off all living things, and start the world anew. It will be pure, and cleansed." Kellie spat at his explanation.

"Humph. Well I've heard, 'if people don't learn from history, they are doomed to repeat it'. So even if you do kill us all off and reborn the world, the same thing's just gonna happen again." The light chuckled.

"No it won't. For you won't be around. Kierra will never mature, and the Fire Nation will win the war."

Kellie's eyes grew wide.

"But first, your spirit must not return to the Living. Or my plans to cleanse this world will fail." And the light got to its brightest point before it left, and killed off everyone in the Avatar world that Kellie loved.

At this exact moment, the metal that had held Kellie's feet finally broke, and she sprinted head on into the light of the Great God, just before he left to kill all in the world Kellie was trapped in.

The light grew too bright to describe as it absorbed Kellie's being.

* * *

**Hehe, lopchop's gonna luv this.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	24. The Goddess of Life

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**FireGurl107: no, the Great God doesn't want the Fire Nation to win. He doesn't care who wins, he's the greatest winner in the end, or so it seems. Crap, I said 2 much. And in a very stupid way, the Great God IS bringing peace, if only for a hundred years. And if u want 2 c if Kellie saved humanity, just wait and c… Aang is dead, and won't b reincarnated. Y? it shall b explained in time. And this is ur requested update.**

**Sulana Jay: hmm, I hav been planning on a sequel, I just don't kno wut 2 title it. But that should b announced soon.**

**Lopchop: ARG! I'm not happy unless u're miserable! (punches wall, and knuckles begin 2 bleed) DEVIL: Flame! Go get popcorn! Flame: yes, m'am! ME: (rolls eyes) sry, but I'm done. And when I think about it, i doubt u'll scream until the end.

* * *

**

Chapter 23: The Goddess of Life

The light didn't even phase Kellie as she tried to make her way to the core of it. Finally, she thought she saw something, something red. As Kellie got closer, she saw it was the heart that had been ripped from Aang's body. It was _pulsing and beating._

Kellie put one hand over her own heart, and one over her stomach. The one on her heart dug into the skin of her shoulder as she vomited onto the metal. But it had disappeared in the brilliance. Kellie had the vague feeling she was walking on air.

Kellie looked up, and saw the faint shadow, Upon closer inspection, she saw it quite remarkably resembled Aang.

She understood, the Great God had no true form. It just shape shifted with each new Avatar.

There was the strange feeling of being moved, and Kellie tried to look back from where she had come. But there was nothing there. Kellie was trapped in the white brilliance of nothing that was the Great God's appearance.

"Time to end this." The God spoke. Now his voice resembled Aang's when his Avatar spirit was activated. Kellie smirked.

"I'm sorry, but you're too young." The Great God turned to her, and stared. The half-blood bender got the feeling he was looking into her being.

"What do you mean?" Kellie began to examine her nails and circle the shadow that had once been her friend.

"I'm just sayin," she began.

"You look like a child, and probably act like one too." She stopped examining her nails, and turned to the Great God. He stared at her with a heated glare.

"You are too young to do this. You do not know what you are doing. You willkilloff everything, and make it gray. All beauty will be lost." The shadowed God waved it aside.

"Casualty. It's only a casualty. I must not care for casualties if I want to cleanse this world." Kellie chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kellie sighed, and grinned down at the boy-shaped God.

"What's funny, is that about two weeks ago I told your host that I'm just a casualty. I guess you plan to get rid of me, since I'm a casualty, right?" For a second, Kellie swore that the boyish heart in the Great God made him re-decide on his decision.

Then, the Great God shook his head.

"Yes. All casualties will be taken care of as well." Kellie sighed, and looked away.

"Ready to watch, and see all those lives killed?" The Great God asked with a smirk. Kellie turned to face him, and just as he began his duty, she ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. And there was skin to wrap her arms around.

Kellie felt the wave of power course through the body she was clinging to, and she didn't know why she held on. Because she had direct contact, she felt all the Great God felt.

Thousands of deaths that had been witnessed, rapes unable to stop, screaming children and mothers and fathers all wanting to rejoin, Kellie saw all this as the Great God used it to kill off every living thing in the Avatar world. Eventually, Kellie became aware that her arms were burning hot against the Great God's neck. She threw her head back and screamed, as she felt her arms pull away from the white-hot intensity.

* * *

Aaron looked up and out through the snowy window. He had no Happy New Years. Not without his little sister. And yet, he thought he had just heard her scream. 

Aaron felt his fists clench, if that Prince did anything, he swore…

But his fists unclenched, when he heard his sister stop her screams of pain.

* * *

Kellie managed to crack an eye open, and saw her arms still attached, and grasping around the Great God's (who looked like Aang) neck, only it wasn't Aang. Whoever it was, they were from the Earth Kingdom, and was a woman. Kellie's feet just barely grazed the ground, this woman was taller than Aang. 

Kellie recognized her as Avatar Kyoshi, from Avatar chapter 4. She understood, each memory came from a different past life, and the Great God had to change his shape to distribute that memory. Kellie felt herself hit the ground, then go back up into the air, with each new Avatar. Kellie had a feeling the memories flashing by her mind, were going backwards in the order of which they had been seen.

Finally, Kellie felt her feet hit the ground, flat. She looked down, and saw the Great Gdo had once again taken the shape of Aang. He looked up at her, and smiled, for the first time.

"My job is done, for a long, long, time." He announced happily. Kellie looked over her shoulder in despair. All the people she had once known and loved, were just skeletons in armor.

"I shall return, but won't be seen in my brilliance for many centuries." He continued. Then he wrapped one arm around Kellie's waist, and turned her towards the edge of his orb of light. Kellie didn't want to see all the long lost bodies, but she couldn't look away.

"Before I go, I must tell you," the young God began. Kellie looked down at him.

"Yes?" The child-like boy grinned.

"It appears, you have some work to do." And with one brilliant flash, (Kellie surprisingly looked away.) the Great God was gone. Not to return until later in this story, and lifetime.

* * *

She looked down, and saw a skeleton at her feet. She looked around, and saw the whole crew's bones were scattered about the deck. Luckily, the skeletons were still intact. 

She knelt down, and placed her hand against the cold skull forehead. Long, misty tendrils of orange fog sneaked out from under her palm, and wrapped around the limbs and bones. She stood up, and saw life and skin slowly growing, returning to the bones.

She sighed, and moved on to the next skeleton. There were now more than 50 piles of bones in armor, sitting on deck. And she had to return life to them all.

* * *

She didn't know how long it took to return the life to those men, but she knew it got a little harder with each new body. She had no idea what time it was, for there was no sun or moon. The sky was now a dark gray, and the metal ship had long since been rusted over with orange rust. 

She had only two bodies left, when she looked up at her work. The tendrils of orange mist were still wrapped around all the skeletons, and saw skin and life return to the bones.

Some men were even back to the Living, and sitting up. She shook her head, and returned to the man at hand. She noticed part of his skull, around his left eye, it seemed a little bent. She smiled, and put one hand on top of his skull, and the other on his left eye socket. The tendrils of life-returning orange mist wrapped around the young man's skull, and body, and the life slowly began to return.

* * *

She stood up, and examined the deck. Everyone still hadn't gathered their bearings. There was still one noticeable body left. She walked up to it, no one noticing her. She stared a the body, it was wrapped in orange and yellow clothes, and looked like a young child. She lazily drew the shape of an arrow on his skull, down his neck. Faint lines where she had drawn remained. The tendrils of orange healing mist slipped from her hand, and wrapped around his body. Within the lines where she had drawn, a blue light shone. 

"I return life to thee, Avatar Aang, of the time of War, in the era the Great God and Goddess of Life return to the earth. And with the return of your life, comes the return of all other lives that have been lost." And the orange mist floated up into the sky, to return the skin to the bones, and life to the lost hearts of all living creatures in the Avatar world.

She inhaled the scent of the reborn world, and smiled, it was full of the scent of life.

* * *

She turned around, and saw men rising to their feet wearily. Many held hands to their heads. Some turned her way, but she ignored their piercing eyes. Because she saw one more life that needed to be resurrected.

* * *

She walked forward, and the soldiers cleared a path for her. She finally reached the end of the path, and saw the dead skeleton. Or looked to be dead. 

There was a young man with a scar kneeling next the body. He looked up when she came forward. He gasped.

* * *

Zuko had woken up with a splitting headache. The last thing he remembered was a bright light, then everything going black, and now, here he was, staring up at the sky not knowing what had happened. When he had looked around, he saw his men also waking up from some mysterious sleep. 

Then, Zuko noticed the worse thing possible.

Kellie wasn't waking up.

He had rushed to her side, and held her in his arms. Zuko wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

Then, Zuko heard footsteps, and looked up. A strange girl dressed in gray clothing, which was a gray t-shirt and gray bell-bottom pants, snow white hair, and gray eyes, appeared out of nowhere. Zuko felt as if he knew the mysterious stranger, and noticed something else about her hair.

There was a streak of black. And not just in any place.

The exact same place Kellie had a streak of purple.

This stranger was an awkward mirror of Kellie, and had come to help. The stranger took Kellie, and examined her.

* * *

She pushed the locks of white hair behind both ears, so she could see what she was doing. This mysterious girl was an interesting case. 

Her body had been preserved through the disaster, and she was still alive. Her spirit, her life force, was simply locked away, misplaced.

The gray girl tucked some of Kellie's red hair behind one of her ears, and she smiled at Kellie. She looked very familiar, like a long lost friend.

_I've seen your face before, stranger, I just can't place the name._

She smiled at the saying. The girl did not remember who told her that. Was it her father?

_What _is_ a father anyway?_

She smiled, and knew what to do. This girl did not require much.

* * *

Zuko watched the stranger girl with slight interest. What was she going to do? Kiss Kellie's forehead and tell him she would be better soon? Well, he wasn't too far off.

* * *

The girl placed one hand behind Kellie's head, and breathed on her face. 

Zuko nearly fainted at the mysterious girl's cure. _Breathe _on her? What kinda cure was that?

* * *

She gently laid Kellie down, then looked up at Zuko. She gave him a bright, cheery smile.

* * *

Zuko bit his tongue when the girl in gray smiled at him. Her smile was just like Kellie's. It forced him, and all the other men on board, to blink. When their eyes opened, the mysterious girl with gray clothes, eyes, and white hair was gone.

* * *

Kellie moaned as she opened her eyes. She had a major headache, and needed some sleep. Not to mention a good meal. 

Kellie sat up, and turned to Zuko with a gentle smile. He didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Hi, Zuko! Can we get married now?"

* * *

**ok, I'm super sry about the long wait. I'm just really busy with jobs and homework. Ok? I hope 2 get the next chapter up within the next week. this is my longest chapter ever written, GO ME! any1 wanna take aguess as 2 who the girl in gray wuz? c'mon, don't b shy! (chapter 14!)**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	25. Kellie and Kelso

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. Dang.**

**Lopchop: (she IMed me.) well, just wait and find out. This chapter should explain…**

**Sulana Jay: I'll just tell u, 1 of ur guesses is wrong…**

**Saintfan: mayb…

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Kellie and Kelso

Zuko screamed (A/N: ooookkk) in happiness when he heard Kellie's voice. He threw his arms around her, and held her tight. His face buried in her hair, and he nuzzled it happily. He had his girl back.

* * *

Kellie smiled at the crew as they gaped at their Prince actually _crying_. Even if it was tears of joy, it was still strange to see him shed tears.

Kellie tried to pull one hand up, and use it to pat Zuko's back, but her arms were crushed under Zuko's, along with the rest of her upper body.

She felt uncomfortable as some parts of her upper body in particular were crushed against his breastplate…

* * *

Zuko, after what felt like hours upon end, finally let go of Kellie. She held a hand over her heart, and took deep breaths. She gave a fake glare up at Zuko.

"Next time you want to hug me with joy after I woke up from death, make sure you don't send me back to the place I had just came from." Zuko scowled at her, but it wouldn't stay for long.

Zuko helped his fiancée up, and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you." Kellie sighed, and leaned into Zuko's chest.

"So did I, Zuko, so did I…" She loved when she felt Zuko's hot breath in her ear.

"So when do we go wedding shopping?" Zuko shrugged.

"I dunno, but I think I know who we can ask to find out," Kellie's eyes got wide, and she slapped one hand over her eye.

"Oh no…" She moaned. Zuko smirked, then called out.

"Uncle IROH!" Kellie moaned louder, and Zuko's smirk got bigger.

"No," she moaned, as Iroh walked over, after finally waking up. When Kellie saw him, she groaned.

"No!" Zuko smirked at her unhappiness.

"What can I be of service, Prince Zuko?"

"When should we go wedding shopping?" Iroh grinned. So this was why miss Kelso was so upset.

"Hmm, well, there's a port coming up in about an hour, we could look there." Zuko nodded, then looked up to the helmsman, who had just gotten to his post.

"HELMSMAN! HEAD A COURSE FOR THE NEXT PORT!" He yelled, and the ship turned around.

* * *

Zuko wandered down to Kellie's room. Only a few more minutes, and they would be wedding shopping. He knocked gingerly on the door.

"Enter." Zuko paused. Kellie never answered a knock like that.

"Enter." Her voice replied, a slight hint of anger in her voice. Zuko obeyed. He entered, and found Kellie lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, Zuko?" Zuko took a good look at his fiancée, and she sat up to look at him. He nearly screamed. Her eyes, they were paling. Into… gray.

The gray girl's eyes.

Was it possible, the gray girl, and Kellie, were one person?

Zuko noticed as the streak of blue in Kellie's hair started to become black. He shrugged.

_It's possible._

"Zuko, I think we just docked. Let's go get this over with."

* * *

Kellie was hissing and writhing as the guards all pushed her towards the dress shop.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She screamed. There were 10 guards, plus Iroh and Zuko, all pushing her towards the shop, so she could get her wedding gown. But Kellie refused to hold still so they could get her into the shop, and she slid in between guards, but not between many. She simply couldn't evade them all.

"Miss Kelso, please, just one dress. You have to wear it once, and only once." Iroh pleaded. Kellie folded her arms over her chest.

"So? A dress is a dress, and that's that." Zuko smiled. Back on the ship, Kellie had been acting different, but here, she was back to normal.

"Please, Kellie, just once, then it will never see the light of day. And you won't see it either." Kellie sighed.

"Fine." Zuko grinned, and dragged her into the shop, to help her choose.

"Wait, Zuko, ain't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride's wedding gown before the wedding?" He shook his head.

"In your world, it is. But here, seeing your bride in her gown in the greatest thing to happen." Kellie shrugged, and slinked off into the store to find her wedding gown. A seamstress quickly found her.

"May I be of service, young lady?" Kellie turned to her, and gave her a warm smile.

"Yah, I'm getting married soon, and I need a gown. Can you help?" The seamstress nodded. She thought this young customer was very pretty, and whoever won her heart was a very lucky young man.

"Yes, but first, who is the lucky man who will be your husband?" Kellie smirked at her.

"Now why should I trust you with such a secret?" The seamstress twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because I'll give you your gown for free?" Kellie stared at the woman.

"Promise not to tell a living, nor dead, or anything inbetween, who it is?" The seamstress nodded. She had been known for keeping secrets.

Kellie would have gone into her lists of trusty words, but didn't.

"I'm marrying Prince Zuko." The seamstress squealed, and was quick to do what she did best.

"Come along, madam, we must find the perfect gown for you…" And with that, the seamstress led Kellie into a maze of the most beautiful gowns she ever saw. So pretty, Kellie actually wanted to wear them.

* * *

Kellie sighed happily as Iroh helped her carry her gown out of the store. Zuko was waiting.

"What? I don't get to see your dress?" Kellie wagged her finger at him.

"Sorry, Zuko. But you lied. Wedding traditions are still the same, here. Bad luck if you see my dress." Zuko groaned in disappointment.

Suddenly, there was a child's wail heard in the market. Kellie shoved her gown into a soldier's arms, and rushed off to help the crying child.

* * *

Kellie found him, he was curled on the ground, clutching one of his ankles. Tears streaking down his cheeks as red liquid seeped through his fingers. Blood.

"What happened?" She asked the sobbing boy quietly. He looked up at her and sniffled.

"I-I-I was just, I wanted an a-a-apple, and s-s-so I tried to buy one, b-b-but I fell somehow and my ankle h-h-hit a rock, and it s-s-started to b-b-bleed…" Kellie nodded, and smiled warmly at the boy.

"I'll make it better," she whispered, and began to heal him.

* * *

Zuko pushed through the crowd, and saw just as Kellie began to heal the boy's ankle. She tore off part of her sleeve, and used it as a bandage. The boy winced as Kellie pulled the knot tight. Kellie began to rub the bandaged wound.

Zuko stared at the sight. Instead of seeing Kellie rubbing the wound, he saw the familiar gray clothes, the white hair, and the big, gray eyes, and an orange mist wrapping around the injured boy's ankle, stopping the blood flow, healing the sprains…

And then, it was Kellie again. She walked over to the stand, and bought an apple. She handed it to the child, and he took it gratefully.

"Don't take the bandage off for a day, just to make sure it heals," Kellie said quietly. The boy nodded, and disappeared into the crowd.

Kellie smiled up at Zuko. He shook his head, and the soon-to-be married couple made their way back to the ship.

* * *

Zuko lay on his bed, pondering what on Earth had gone on that day._"Zuko," _

Zuko sat up, and looked around at the sound of his name. No one there. He tried to go back to bed.

_"Zuko,"_

He growled, and sat up. There, in the corner of the room, was a woman. But, no, impossible! She had been missing for six years, she couldn't possibly-

"_Zuko, you are very lucky."_ His mother, the Fire Lady Sierra, said softly.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Sierra smiled.

_"You are getting married. And to a wonderful young woman. She's a warrior, beautiful, and the Goddess of Healing to boot…" _Zuko bit his lip.

"What do you mean, Goddess of Healing?" His mother smiled warmly at her son.

_"Your fiancée gave the world life again, after the Great God destroyed us all. She grabbed his neck, and the power to heal was given to her. She has been split down the middle, into the girl you love, and the Goddess who saved you. Be lucky, Prince Zuko, my son, for you are very lucky." _And with that, Sierra jumped through an open window, but Zuko never heard a splash.

Zuko sighed, as he pondered his mother's words. It made sense.

Kellie was the Goddess who could resurrect a thousand million lives, while Kelso was the funny, determined warrior who avoided dresses.

It made sense.

* * *

**YAY! THE STORY'S ALMOST DONE! And 4 all of u 2 kno, the sequel's gonna be called: The Forgotten Sibling . YAY!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	26. Wedding Songs

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**This chapter is NOT the end of the story. I will write, 'The End' when I finish. I hope u all enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Wedding Songs

Kellie hissed and swatted away the servant who was trying to do her make up and hair.

"Please! Lady Kelso, just do it for today!" The young girl pleaded. She had been hired just to help Kellie get ready for her wedding.

"No, I hate make up and having my hair done!" Kellie snapped at the nine-year-old. The servant girl sighed, and began t o walk away. Kellie felt a twang of guilt.

No, not now, time of all times… 

"Wait!" Kellie called out. The servant stopped at the door with a smile on her face. The guilt trick always worked.

"Maybe, just a little make up, like a tad of blush and lipstick, and a simple hairstyle?" Kellie suggested. The servant girl turned around, a giant smile on her face.

"It would be a pleasure, milady." The servant girl said with a bow.

* * *

Zuko waited nervously for his bride to walk through the hatch. He stood at the make-shift alter on the bow of the ship, in a dark red tux.

The flower girl came walking down the isle, tossing flowers everywhere she went, and Aang smiled at her. He had stuck around, just to see Kellie off.

Then, the hatch opened one last time. Everyone turned to the young woman who stepped out. Zuko nearly fainted.

* * *

Kellie was beautiful. Her hair was pulled expertly into a bun, and there was a small amount of make up on her face that hid her few freckles, but made her gorgeous.

The dress was the most noticeable thing of her. It had no sleeves, and was a shimmering red with golden trim. One side of the dress went up in a slit to Kellie's mid-thigh, revealing flat sandals that laced up her legs.

Kellie walked up to the alter with Iroh by her side, since she had no family here, and the preacher began.

"… And do you, Miss Kellie, take Prince Zuko, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked. Kellie looked up into Zuko's golden eyes.

"I do." She whispered. The preacher closed his book.

"Then I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The newly wedded couple's kiss was deep, and the soldiers, Iroh, and Aang cheered. Tears streaked down the Avatar's cheeks, but he wasn't sure if they were tears of joy, or something else.

* * *

The reception was wonderful, and Kellie enjoyed her first dance with her husband. After their dance, Kellie walked to the railing, and Zuko followed her.

Kellie sighed, and looked out over the sea.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked quietly, and wrapped one of his arms around his new wife's shoulders.

"They'll never know." Kellie whispered. Zuko tilted his head.

"Who'll never know?" Kellie looked up at her husband.

"My family. They'll never know I got married. They'll never know what became of me." A tear ran down Kellie's cheek at the thought, and Zuko wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." He cooed gently. Then walked away, for his soldiers all wanted to congratulate him.

"You should be happy." Kellie looked down at the sound of the liquid voice. It was Kierra.

"How can I be happy? I miss my family." Kellie sighed.

_Especially Aaron._

"Well, the opportunity to see them again may show itself to you, someday." Kellie nodded.

"Maybe." Suddenly, Iroh came up behind Kellie.

"Lady Kelso! Please, the men are all asking for a song! Actually, a lot." Kellie turned to Iroh, and grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Kellie walked up, and the soldiers leaned in. Kellie began, with a little dedication.

"These first three are for Zuko." Zuko blushed as Kellie began.

_My life's in jeopardy Murdered in cold blood is what I'm gonna be _

_I ain't been home since Friday night_

_And now my wife is coming after me_

_Give me police protection_

_Gonna buy a gun_

_So I can look after number one_

_Give me a body guard_

_And a black belt Judo expert with a machine gun_

_Gonna buy a tank and an aeroplane_

_When she catches up with me _

_Won't be no time to explain_

_She thinks I've been with another woman_

_And that's enough to send her half insane_

_Gonna buy a fast car_

_Put on my lead boots_

_And take a long, long, drive_

_I may end up spending all my money_

_But I'll still be alive_

_All I did was have a bit too much to drink_

_And I picked the wrong precinct_

_Got picked up by the law_

_And now I ain't got time to think_

_Gonna buy a tank and an aeroplace_

_When she catches up with me_

_Won't be no time to explain_

_She thinks I've been with another woman_

_And that's enough to send her half insane_

_Gonna buy a fast car_

_Put on my lead boots _

_And take a long, long drive_

_I may end up spending all my money_

_But I'll still be alive_

_And I'm oh so tired of running_

_Gonna lay down on the floor_

_Gotta rest some time_

_So I can get to run some more_

_She's comin!_

_She's comin!_

The men cheered. Kellie gave a little bow, then looked at Zuko.

"Let that serve as a warning, for you, Zuko." Zuko blushed.

_Athena, I had no idea how much I need her _

_In peaceful times I hold her close and I feed her_

_My heart starts palpitating when I think my guess was wrong_

_But I think I'll get along_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

_Athena, all I ever want to do is please her_

_My life has been so settled and she's the reason_

_Just one word from her and my troubles are long gone_

_But I think I'll get along_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

_Just a girl, just a girl_

_Just a girl, just a girl_

_Just a girl, just a girl_

_She's just a girl_

_Athena, my heart felt like shattered glass in an acid bath_

_I felt like one of those flattened ants you find on a crazy path_

_I'd have topped myself to give her time, you didn't need to ask_

_Was I a suicidal psychopath?_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

_Consumed, there was a beautiful white horse on a dream stage_

_He had a snake the size of a sewer pipe living in his rib cage_

_And I felt like a pickled priest who was being flambed_

_You've got me requisitioned blondie_

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb _

_She's just a girl, she's a bomb_

_Just a girl_

_She's just a girl_

_Look into the face of a child_

_Measure how long you smiled before the memory claimed_

_How long would children, how long could children remain?_

_Athena, you picked me up by my lapel and screamed leave her._

_I felt like waking up in heaven on an empty meter_

_And now you're stuck with a castrated leader_

_And I hate the creep_

_I didn't mean that…_

_Athena, I had no idea how much I need her_

_My life's been so settled and she's the reason_

_Just one word from her and my troubles are long gone_

_But I think I'll get along_

_She's just a girl_

The men clapped at the song, but Kellie was just getting warmed up. She cleared her throat, and began her final dedicated song.

_Only love, can make it rain _

_The way the beach is kissed by the sea_

_Only love, can make it rain_

_Like the sweat of lovers_

_Layin' in the fields_

_Love, reign o'er me_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er me, reign o'er me_

_Only love can bring the rain_

_That makes you yearn to the sky_

_Only love can bring the rain_

_That falls likes tears from on high_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign o'er me, reign o'er me_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign on me, reign on me_

_On the dry and dusty road_

_The nights we spent apart alone_

_I need to get back home_

_To cool, cool rain_

_I can't sleep and I'd lay and I'd think_

_The nights are hot and as black as ink_

_Oh God, I need to get back home_

_To cool, cool rain_

_Love, reign o'er me, reign on me, hold me, hold me, oh_

_Love, reign on me, on-on-on-on me_

_Love!…_

Zuko cheered the hardest when Kellie's song finished. She beamed to the soldiers.

"But wait! I'm not done!" The men fell silent.

* * *

Aang wiped a tear of sadness off his cheek. He couldn't bear to see Kellie with her husband much longer. He crept over to Appa, who was floating next to the ship.

* * *

Kellie rubbed her throat, it was starting to get sore after her singing, but then she started another song._She wore faded jeans and soft black leather _

_She had eyes so blue they looked like weather_

_When she needed me I wasn't around_

_That's the way it goes, it'll all work out.

* * *

_

Aaron sat up in his dormitory. Was that Tom Petty lyrics?

_When she needed me I wasn't around _

_That's the way it goes, it'll all work out._

Yah, definitely Tom Petty, and that song, it fit him and Kellie perfectly. He was never around for her anymore.

_

* * *

There were times apart, there were times together _

_I was pledged to her for worse or better_

_When it mattered most I let her down_

_That's the way it goes, it'll all work out.

* * *

_

Kierra felt a twang of guilt at the next verse.

_When it mattered most I let her down _

Kierra hadn't been there, she let her former Child down when she had been nearly raped.

* * *

_It'll all work out eventually _

_Better off with him then here with me

* * *

_

Aang sighed. Those words were too true.

_Better off with him then here with me _

Aang couldn't have promised anything. He got on top of Appa.

* * *

_It'll all work out eventually _

_Maybe better off with him then here with me_

Aaron sighed. It was his sister singing those words. And Austin's words echoed through his head.

"_Dude, get off her case,"_

Aaron bit back tears.

_Well, I finally have gotten off her case. She's better off with Zuko. I couldn't protect her forever._

_

* * *

Now the wind is high and the rain is heavy _

_And the water's rising in the levee_

_Still I think of her when the sun goes down_

_It never goes away, but it all works out

* * *

_

Aang, Kierra, and Aaron all sighed at once.

_I'll never forget her._

They all thought.

* * *

Zuko sighed, as Kellie's song finished. He made a vow to her brother.

_I'll protect her, for your sake, Aaron.

* * *

_

Kellie wiped away a tear when her song finished. Her heart felt like it was tied up in knots.

_I'll never forget you, Aaron._

"Master, please, tell Aaron, I love him, and always will."

* * *

In his neon tunnel, the Master of the Worlds smiled.

"As you wish, Lady Kellie of the Fire Nation."

* * *

Kellie began her final song._You and I will meet again _

_When we're least expecting it_

_Somewhere in some far off place_

_I will recognize your face_

_I won't say goodbye my friend_

_For you and I will meet again

* * *

_

Aang snapped the reigns, and with one final look back at Kellie, he flew off into the setting sun, in hopes to find whatever he needed to find.

_

* * *

I heard you singing to no one _

_I saw you dancing all alone_

_One day you belonged to me_

_The next day I just wouldn't know_

_Someday all the rules will bend_

_And you and I will meet again

* * *

_

Kierra sighed. She might never see Kellie again. With one final glance at her only friend, Kierra disappeared beneath the waves.

_

* * *

I've got a feeling _

_I've got a feeling so strong_

_Maybe someday our roads will cross

* * *

_

Zuko sighed. Those words reminded him of his mother.

_

* * *

A red-winged hawk is circling _

_The blacktop stretches out for days_

_How could I get so close to you_

_And yet still feel so far away?_

_I hear a voice come on the wind_

_Sayin' you and I will meet again_

_I don't know how, I don't know when_

_But you and I will meet again

* * *

_

Aaron let a lone tear slide down his cheek at Tom Petty's lyrics.

I don't know how, I don't know when 

_But you and I will meet again_

Aaron doubted those words would become true.

* * *

Kellie let the tears flow when her song finished. It destroyed her make up, but she didn't care, she missed her brother._But you and I will meet again _

Zuko picked Kellie up bridal-style in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom. Zuko set Kellie down on their bed, closed and locked the door, then turned off the lights.

* * *

**Not finished! I hope u all liked this. The songs I used r NOT mine! The first three r called(in order) My Wife, Athena, and Love Reign O'er Me, and r owned by The Who. The last 2 songs r called (in order) It'll All Work Out and You And I Will Meet Again and r owned by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. Not me. Hope u all like it! Remember: the sequel will b called The Forgotten Sibling**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	27. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own AVATAR. But I will, just u wait… 

**Lopchop: calm down… gosh!

* * *

**

Epilogue

Aaron glared at his homework. He was so worried and frustrated, he couldn't even remember what subject it was on! All he wanted, was to know if Kellie was alright…

It was his birthday, he had wished for Kellie to walk right through his dormitory door, hug him, say she had missed him, and had wanted nothing more than to return home to her friends and family.

But Aaron's wish never came true.

* * *

It was nearing 7 that evening, when there was a phone call. Obi answered, then held it out for Aaron.

"It's for you." Was all he said. Aaron jumped up, and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" His mother's voice was on the other end.

"Aaron," she started. Aaron's spirit brightened.

"Well? Have they found Kellie? Is she safe? What happened to her?" There was the sound of tears being bit back on.

"Aaron, listen. The police, they gave up months ago, we've been doing our own search. She's truly gone, and never coming back." Aaron hung up the phone, and just stared at the wall. Aaron's dorm mates backed up. This room was about to have enough water to be a fish tank.

His sister, she had been gone for six months, SIX MONTHS! Last time she had only been gone for three! What had taken so long? Why hadn't come home? Why did Zuko get to live with his sister for the rest of his life? To Aaron, this, wasn't, fair.

Tears came down in waterfalls from Aaron's eyes. He fell to the ground, and started to pound on it.

* * *

Austin, Obi, and Jim all stared at their friend. They had all known him since elementary school or younger, and had never, _never_, seen him shed a single tear. They now realized just how much Aaron loved his little sister. Obi walked up behind Aaron, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Aaron." Aaron shook his head.

"It isn't! She's gone!" Obi sighed.

"Then it will be ok, if Beth disappeared, I would feel the same way… She'll come back…" But Obi stopped. He remembered Beth and Kellie playing together. All those happy, childhood memories stopped when Kellie moved on to 5th grade, and Beth was home schooled. It was all just fading away.

Aaron wearily stood up, and went to bed.

* * *

Tears streaked the college student's eyes as he tossed and turned in a restless sleep. His dreams were haunted with the memories of his little sister. From when he had first seen when she was born, through all her birthdays, to her first Mariners game, and so many other memories. The memories of them watching TV, and Aaron asking Kellie for what had happened in the latest episode of Avatar, or some other dumb anime show she watched.

Suddenly, Aaron began to have the weirdest dream he could not even fathom.

* * *

He stood in the middle a neon blue tunnel, and there were passages on either side of him. And front of Aaron, was a mysterious man in a robe.

"Welcome, Aaron." He said quietly. Aaron glared at the hooded figure.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed quietly. The Master of the Worlds chuckled.

"Me? I'm just a master. The Master of the Worlds, I was the one who permitted your little sister to enter the Avatar realm, three years ago." Aaron ran up to the Master, and grabbed his by the robe.

"You know my sister? It's _your _fault I lost her? It's _your _fault I'll never see her again?" The Master chuckled again.

"Now, that's not fair. It's true, I allowed your sister to enter, but do you doubt that I have no reason for doing so?" Aaron pondered it.

"No, I believe you have a reason." The Master nodded.

"Your little sister, Kellie, she has saved a realm, all on her own. Pure wits, and blind courage, as you might call it." Aaron was surprised.

"So, when's she coming back?" The Master sighed.

"If you let me down, I'll tell you the full story." Aaron reluctantly set the Master of the Worlds back down on his feet.

"Aaron, your sister, she has changed greatly. I will not tell you how, for you shall know, someday. But you will not see your sister for years, she is a Daughter of two Elements, she needs to stay. The war isn't over, and she is needed to help settle all conflicts. She has quite a way with negotiating, your sister. A Son or Daughter of two Elements helps greatly with resolving conflicts, so your sister is needed. Understand?" Aaron, on impulse, nodded.

"So, I'll never see her again?" From behind his hood, the Master smiled.

"I never said that." Aaron perked up.

"So, I _will _see her again?" The Master nodded.

"Someday." Aaron gave a sigh of relief.

_Someday._

"So, how do I get home?" The Master pointed over Aaron's shoulder.

"Just go back the way you came. A.K.A, just walk behind you." Aaron nodded, and turned down the path.

"Oh, and Aaron," he turned around.

"Yah?" The Master grinned.

"I have a message from your sister. She told me to tell you," Aaron leaned in.

"Yes?" The Master smiled warmly.

"She loves you. You should be lucky, Aaron. Your sister loves you, very much."

* * *

Suddenly, Aaron was sitting up in his bed. He looked around, nope, no blue tunnel, no man in a robe, he was sitting in his dormitory.

Aaron sighed, and laid back down. He looked around, at his dorm mates.

_I love you too, Kellie._

Aaron thought happily, and just as he slipped off into the realm of Dreams, knowing he wouldn't see his little sister for years, never knowing what would become of her, words drifted back to Aaron's mind.

_Your sister loves you.

* * *

_

**All done! Like it? Now, I move on 2 the sequel, The Forgotten Sibling ! here's a sneak peek:**

**She ran up the street, looking around excitedly, her husband following quietly behind. Everything was exactly like she remembered, but something was off, it was different.**

**As she rounded the bend, she saw her house, and the one person on Earth she loved. (ok, maybe not as much as God, but u get the idea)**

"**AARON!"**

**buh bye! C u all at the sequel!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


End file.
